A Berry Happy Valentine Day
by Paori
Summary: Finn vient de demander Rachel en mariage, cette dernière part retrouver Quinn, complètement perdue, pour lui demander conseil.  C'est seulement à ce moment que la blonde commence à comprendre qu'elle risque de perdre Rachel  *Fic' Faberry !*
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, j'avais évoqué l'écriture d'un One Shot et bien... Le voilà ! Oui oui, ce truc avec plein de chapitres était censé être un One Shot... Mais on dira que l'inspiration m'a un peu emporté... =P**

**Donc j'espère que vous allez suivre cette petite story spéciale Saint-Valentin qui contrairement à **_**Je suis une Légion**_** est dans un registre niais-romantique (oui, je suis en train de me vendre ! En vrai je suis super niaise ! XD)**

**Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens tout de même à remercier Hana (ma bêta) qui a faillit me tuer ! (18757 mots, soit 41 pages, à corriger en plus ou moins une journée c'était un peu méchant de ma part...) Mais elle a réussi le paris de corriger cette petite fic' pour la Saint-Valentin et rien que pour ça, elle mérite un grand BRAVO ! \o/**

* * *

><p><strong>A Berry Happy Valentine Day !<strong>

Voila, Shuester n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander Miss Pillsbury en mariage d'une manière totalement cliché... En soit ça ne me gênait pas, même si notre professeur de chant me tapait parfois un peu sur le système, je savais que Miss Pillsbury en était folle, et j'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle ! La niaiserie, c'était un peu sa marque de fabrique à elle... Elle était tellement innocente que parfois je me disais qu'elle et Brittany devaient avoir un lointain lien de parenté ! Oui, j'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle, elle avait surement eu la demande en mariage de ses rêves... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce grand crétin de Finn avait-il soudainement pensé que si Mr Shue demandait sa dulcinée en mariage, il pouvait bien demander à Rachel de l'épouser lui !

Un jour je finirais bien par comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ce grand benêt... À moins que ça ne soit ça le problème, et qu'il n'y ait vraiment rien du tout dans son crâne... Non parce que sérieusement, quel garçon sensé de 17 ans irait demander sa petite amie en mariage ? Je vous le dis, aucun ! Pas un seul ! Même après être sortie avec lui plusieurs fois, je n'arrivais toujours pas à le comprendre... À sa manière, il était encore plus déconnecté du monde réel que Britt, et cette comparaison était presque méchante pour elle ! Bref, à cause de lui, je ne pouvais même plus me remaquiller tranquillement... Et pourquoi ? Parce que sa dulcinée n'avait trouvé personne d'autre que moi pour lui donner des conseils sur cette Finnosité, à comprendre absurdité sans nom, qui lui avait été demandée, à savoir sa main ! Oui, Rachel Berry était venue me voir moi en première. C'était vrai que j'étais connue pour mes grandes démonstrations d'affection envers elle ! Parfois je me disais que d'une certaine façon ces deux là allaient bien ensemble... Mais je ne restais jamais bien longtemps là-dessus, Rachel méritait tellement mieux que lui...

- Quinn ?

Sa voix presque désespérée me ramena à la réalité.

- Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

- Bien sûr que je t'écoute, mais comment veux-tu que mon cerveau reste concentré en apprenant que Finn t'a demandée en mariage ? Enfin bon... Tu voulais une réponse franche c'est bien ça ?

Elle me répondit silencieusement en agitant furieusement sa tête de haut en bas.

- Voila ce que je pense : Et bien... Tu ne peux pas l'épouser...

- Pourquoi ? Plein de gens se marient à notre âge... Et même si nous n'avons jamais vécu ensemble, je l'aime... Et c'est le bon, je le sais...

Décidément elle ne comprenait rien quand elle s'y mettait ! Et elle ne me laissait même pas finir ma phrase ! C'était quand même elle qui était venue me demander conseil non ? En même temps je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais... C'était Rachel Berry, le plus grand moulin à parole de l'Histoire de l'humanité... Croire qu'elle se tairait pour m'écouter gentiment s'apparentait au fantasme ! Il ne restait surement qu'un seul moyen d'attirer son attention pour la faire taire... La lettre... Je lui tendis donc l'enveloppe.

- C'est mon ticket pour partir d'ici... Je suis prise à Yale ! Les admissions d'avance... On dirait que mon essai sur le fait de "Surmonter l'adversité" tout en gardant une ligne droite pendant une grossesse chez les ados a fait tourné le tableau des admissions...

- Quinn, c'est génial.

Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'était vrai que Rachel avait toujours été très tactile, mais elle m'avait toujours demandé la permission avant de me prendre dans ses bras... Elle avait toujours gardé cette distance entre elle et moi... La voir agir de manière spontanée envers moi était comme l'avoir vu venir me demander conseil, cela me faisait plaisir. Mon ventre se serra alors que je profitais de ce doux contact... Je ne me faisais plus d'illusions depuis un moment, j'étais attirée par Berry ! Il m'avait fallu un moment pour m'y faire, mais après tout, cela expliquait pas mal de choses, comme ma jalousie excessive quand elle avait récupéré Finn alors que je n'avais jamais vraiment été amoureuse de lui, ou encore ce besoin que j'avais eu de faire de sa vie un enfer pendant les premières années... Je voulais qu'elle me voit, simplement que son regard se pose sur moi, et peu m'importait si c'était de la haine ou de la tristesse que je lisais dans ses yeux. Je lui avais fait beaucoup de mal alors qu'elle avait toujours su être là pour moi... Elle avait été la première à me soutenir pendant ma grossesse, la seule à essayer de me comprendre durant ma période Skanks... Elle m'avait sauvée plus d'une fois de la personne la plus dangereuse pour moi, moi-même... Et maintenant, la fille que j'aimais, la seule personne que j'avais jamais aimée en dehors de Beth, venait me voir pour me demander si elle devait épouser mon crétin d'ex qui l'avait demandée en mariage... Le monde pouvait être ironiquement cruel parfois...

- Je pense que... Je suis sortie avec Finn, Puck, Sam... Et même si j'en ai aimé certains, avec le temps j'ai compris... J'ai rompu avec eux et la vie a continué.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je devrais rompre avec Finn ?

- Je veux faire le plus de choses possible dans les mois à venir, mais je ne supporterais pas l'idée de devoir porter une ancre de mon passé qui me tire vers le bas dans mon futur brillant. Rachel... Tu as une vie géniale devant toi ! Aussi dur que ça puisse paraitre, tout ce dont tu as rêvé, tu ne pourras l'obtenir que si tu romps avec lui...

- C'est affreux à dire...

- Écoutes, tu voulais une réponse simple et réfléchie ? C'est ce que je t'ai donné... Il fût un temps où c'était peut-être logique de n'aimer qu'une seule personne dans ta vie, mais ça ne l'est plus ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu voudras dans quinze ans, mais ça sera certainement quelque chose de différent...

-Finn et moi pouvons grandir ensemble !

Elle avait mis tout son espoir dans cette phrase, elle voulait y croire, elle le désirait réellement et cela m'insupportait ! Je ne pouvais pas en entendre plus !

-Écoutes Rachel... Toi et Finn vous êtes un couple adorable mais si tu veux vraiment être heureuse, il va falloir lui dire au revoir...

Elle n'avait rien trouvé à répondre, elle s'était contentée de me fixer avec ces yeux de chien battu qui me touchaient au plus profond de moi. Elle aimait Finn, et je savais que ces yeux désespérément amoureux ne me seraient jamais destinés... Je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus, alors je l'ai plantée dans les toilettes de l'école où elle était venue me chercher...

J'avais passé des heures et des heures à me repasser cette scène, encore et encore, toujours ses yeux désespérés quand je lui disais de rompre avec Finn, toujours cette incompréhension... Je sentais qu'elle allait faire une bêtise, pourquoi m'écouterait-elle ? Après tout, j'avais tellement essayé de lui reprendre Finn qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'elle ait encore vu mon discours comme une tentative désespérée de les faire rompre pour le récupérer... Seulement il ne m'intéressait plus. C'était elle, et seulement elle que je voyais. Je savais qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour moi. Je savais que même s'ils rompaient je n'aurais probablement aucune chance... Mais je n'avais pas pensé à moi quand je lui avais parlé. C'était son bonheur que j'avais vu, pas le mien. Elle valait tellement mieux que ce grand nigaud ! Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer s'épanouir autrement que sur les tapis rouges, acclamée par une foule de fans en délire, interpellée de toute part par les journalistes qui voudraient son meilleur profil... Et comment Finn pourrait-il l'aider dans tout ça ? En la retenant dans l'Ohio avec son ambition de garagiste ? Ce qu'il lui fallait c'était une gentille petite ménagère qui lui préparerait de bons repas en l'attendant patiemment à la maison, pas une Diva ! Et Rachel avait besoin de rayonner, de faire vibrer le monde avec sa voix !

Si mon discours n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, il me restait encore une chose à tenter... Rachel comprenait mieux les gens en chanson, les mélodies la touchaient plus que les grands discours... Et chanter, ça je savais le faire ! Il me fallut un moment pour trouver la chanson parfaite, le choix étant restreints par la semaine spéciale Michael Jackson... Mais une chanson des Jackson 5 me revint en mémoire... Elle était tout simplement parfaite ! Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Mr Shue de me laisser passer à la prochaine réunion du Glee Club, et avec l'excuse de ma lettre d'admission pour Yale, il n'y eut rien de plus facile.

Never can say goodbye / _**Ne pourras jamais dire adieu**_  
>No no no no, I  _**Non non non non, Je**_  
>Never can say goodbye  _**Ne pourrai jamais dire adieu**_

Even though the pain and heartache / _**Même si la douleur et la peine**_  
>Seems to follow me wherever I go  _**Semblent me suivre où que j'aille,**_  
>Though I try and try to hide my feelings  _**Bien que j'essaie et que j'essaie de dissimuler mes sentiments**_  
>They always seem to show  _**Ils refont toujours surface**_  
>Then you try to say you're leaving me  _**Puis tu essais de me dire que tu me quittes**_  
>And I always have to say no...  _**Et je dois toujours dire non,**_

Tell me why / _**Dis-moi pourquoi**_  
>Is it so ?  _**Es-ce comme ça ?**__**  
><strong>_Don't wanna let you go / _**Je ne veux pas te laisser partir**__**  
><strong>_  
>I never can say goodbye boy  _**Je ne pourrai jamais dire adieu garçon**_  
>Ooh ooh baby  _**Ooh ooh bébé**_  
>I never can say goodbye  _**Ne pourrai jamais dire adieu**_  
>No no no no no no no<p>

I never can say goodbye boy / _**Je ne pourrai jamais dire adieu garçon**_  
>Ooh ooh baby  _**Ooh ooh bébé**_  
>Never can say goodbye  _**Ne pourrai jamais dire adieu**_  
>No no no no no no no<br>Never can say goodbye / _**Ne pourrai jamais dire adieu**_

I keep thinkin' that our problems / _**Je continue de penser que nos problèmes**_  
>Soon are all gonna work out  _**Seront bientôt réglés.**_  
>But there's that same unhappy feeling  _**Mais il subsiste ce même sentiment désagréable.**_  
>And there's that anguish, there's that doubt  _**Et il y a cette angoisse, il y a ce doute.**_  
>It's the same old dizzy hang up  _**C'est le même vieux rappel vertigineux**_  
>Can't do with you or without  _**Je ne peux rien avec ou sans toi.**_

Tell me why / _**Dis-moi pourquoi**_  
>Is it so ?  _**Es-ce comme ça ?**_  
>Don't wanna let you go  _**Je ne veux pas te laisser partir**_

I can never can say goodbye boy / _**Je ne pourrai jamais dire adieu garçon**_  
>Ooh ooh baby  _**Ooh ooh bébé**_  
>I never can say goodbye  _**Je ne pourrai jamais dire adieu**_  
>No no no no no no no no no no no<p>

Never, never, never, never, never, never, never / _**Jamais, jamais, jamais...**_  
>I never can say goodbye boy  _**Je ne pourrai jamais dire adieu garçon**_  
>I got to have you  _**Il faut que je t'ais**__**  
><strong>_I never can say goodbye to you / _**Je ne pourrai jamais te dire adieu à toi**_

Bon ok, cette chanson pouvait être mal interprétée, et à en juger par le sourire niais de Finn et les félicitations dont il m'encourageait, c'était visiblement ce qu'il se passait ! Pourtant je pensais que le message était clair ! Pour continuer d'avancer il fallait réussir à dire adieu, même si c'était horriblement difficile ! J'avais envie de lui hurler que c'était sympa de m'encourager à inciter sa copine à le plaquer, mais je me suis dite que ça aurait l'air déplacé. Après tout, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, alors autant en profiter pour en remettre une couche auprès de Rachel ! Et Mr Shuester me tendait une perche en or en m'incitant à apprendre à tout le monde que j'avais été prise à Yale !

- Je vais à Yale !

Ils m'ont tous applaudie le sourire aux lèvres, mais ses yeux à elle, étaient tristes... Alors j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, je les ai tous remerciés, je leur ai dit à quel point ils étaient importants pour moi, et à la fin, j'ai glissé un mot que seule Rachel pouvait interpréter correctement.

- J'ai gaspillé trop de temps à me détester pour de stupides erreurs que j'ai faites, mais la vérité c'est que sans tout cela, je n'aurais jamais osé rêver d'un tel futur pour moi ! J'étais la seule à me mettre en travers de mon chemin... Tu ne peux pas changer ton passé, mais tu peux aller de l'avant et commencer un nouvel avenir.

J'ai croisé son regard en disant ces dernières phrases et j'ai vu qu'elle m'avait comprise... Quand tous les autres se sont levés pour me prendre dans leurs bras, elle seule est restée assise, mais nos yeux ne se sont pas lâchés. Elle pesait chacun de mes mots et je savais que mon action n'avait pas été totalement vaine.

La semaine avait continué, sûrement trop vite... Avec Blaine qui attendait son opération pour retrouver la vue de son œil droit et ne venait plus en cours après s'être pris le slushie spécial de Sebastian, tout le Glee Club était en effervescence. Kurt en était même arrivé à faire des messes basses avec Santana pour trouver le meilleur moyen de venger son petit-copain ! Tout le monde était soudé face à ce drame, et des amitiés nouvelles commençaient à se créer. En me baladant dans un couloir, je surpris une conversation que je n'aurais pas du entendre, Kurt avait retrouvé Rachel devant son casier, juste à côté du mien auquel je me rendais de base. Devant l'excitation du garçon, je m'étais instinctivement cachée derrière une rangé d'armoires en métal. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça, mais je le faisais... Je n'avais pas à me cacher alors que j'allais chercher mes livres pour mon prochain cours ! Mais passons... J'ai tendu l'oreille pour intercepter leur conversation, la curiosité était trop grande pour que je la contienne, et maintenant que je m'étais camouflée dans l'ombre des casiers, je ne pouvais plus rien faire d'autre qu'attendre...

- Je vais en finale ! Je suis finaliste, tu y crois ? C'est tellement génial ! Que dis la tienne Rachel ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu...

Je pouvais entendre les sanglots dans sa voix, et cela me brisait le cœur... Visiblement Kurt aussi l'avait entendu...

- Oh, ça ne veut rien dire, ils ne l'ont juste pas encore envoyée...

-Je n'ai même pas pu me rendre aux finales... Je le savais... Je... J'ai eu ce sentiment bizarre toute la semaine...

Ça y était, elle commençait à pleurer pour de bon... Mais c'était impossible ! NYADA ne pouvait pas avoir refusé Rachel Berry ! Elle était trop talentueuse pour que Kurt soit retenu et pas elle ! Comment les sélectionneurs pouvaient être assez stupides pour passer à côté d'une future star de Broadway !

- Rachel... Ne sois pas stupide !

-Stupide ? C'est stupide de regarder tous tes amis faire des plans pour l'avenir et réaliser que tu n'en as aucun ? Pas de futur, pas d'université, nulle part où aller ! Tout ce que j'ai ici c'est mon petit ami, et... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais...

Ça y était, elle ne pouvait même plus parler, elle n'était plus que larmes et détresse. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la réconforter, de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas été prise ! Comment NYADA pourrait faire sans elle ? Non, sa lettre arriverait, j'en étais sûre et certaine. Mais je n'étais pas censée être là, et je ne pouvais pas la serrer contre moi... Tout ce que je pouvais faire maintenant c'était regarder Kurt faire ce que je ne pouvais pas et essuyer ses larmes en m'en allant discrètement comme si je n'avais jamais été là, comme si je n'avais jamais entendu cette conversation... Comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer. Mais mon départ ne passa pas aussi inaperçu que je l'aurais voulu, et Kurt me lança un regard qui signifiait que je n'avais pas intérêt d'ébruiter ce que j'avais vu quand il me remarqua. C'était inutile, je ne pourrais plus blesser Rachel... En fait je ne le pouvais plus depuis que j'avais compris ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Je fis comme si de rien n'était après ce passage larmoyant. Mais malgré tout je ne pouvais cesser de ressasser les paroles de Rachel. L'absence de lettre ne m'inquiétait pas, le courrier s'était forcément perdu ou un autre truc dans le genre car après réflexion, il était vraiment impossible qu'elle ait été recalée. Non, c'était autre chose qui me tracassait, quelque chose qui aurait pu passer inaperçu, mais qui avait son importance... " Tout ce que j'ai ici c'est mon petit ami"... Cette phrase repassait en boucle dans ma tête... Rachel était vraiment désespérée, et on ne faisait jamais autant de conneries que quand on était désespéré ! Personnellement je m'étais retrouvée enceinte la dernière fois. Bizarrement je sentais que Rachel allait se retrouver avec une bague au doigt plutôt qu'un polichinelle dans le tiroir et cette perspective ne m'enchantait guère plus!

Santana nous avait réunis dans la salle du Glee Club, visiblement elle avait réussi à avancer dans son plan de vengeance contre les Warblers car elle avait bien fait attention à ce que Mr Shue n'ait pas vent de cette réunion improvisée. De ce que j'avais compris, mon attention étant concentrée sur Rachel beaucoup trop proche de Finn à mon goût, Santana avait réussi à mettre son animosité pour Artie de côté afin qu'il lui procure une cassette d'enregistrement. Elle avait ensuite réussi à enregistrer les aveux de Sebastian qui affirmait avoir mis du gros sel dans le slushie qu'il avait jeté à Blaine en cachant l'appareil, comme elle nous l'avait fait remarqué au moins deux fois, entre ses seins. Bref, on avait une preuve que le Warbler en chef avait tenté de blesser Blaine volontairement ! On le tenait ! On allait enfin pouvoir le faire disqualifier ! On allait... En fait non... On allait rien pouvoir faire parce que Kurt avait décidé qu'il ne voulait plus de vengeance... Il voulait leur donner une leçon... Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi ne pas les gronder avant de leur faire un câlin pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre ? Hein ? Ça devenait vraiment n'importe quoi ! Maintenant il fallait gentiment le suivre jusqu'à l'auditorium pour préparer je ne sais quelle absurdité ! Je plaignais Santana... Pour une fois qu'elle essayait de régler les choses de manière civilisée, ses efforts étaient réduits à néant...

Je suis donc sortie, emportée par la masse des membres du Glee. Et puis j'ai ressenti un manque, et avant de m'en rendre compte, je la cherchais dans la foule qui partait pour l'auditorium en vain... Elle n'était pas là, et Finn non plus ! Je fis demi-tour, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule avec lui ! Quand je suis arrivée devant la porte, leur voix se mêlaient sur la fin d'_I just can't stop loving you_... J'avais posé ma main sur la poignée, prête à entrer lorsque la dernière note sonna et que Rachel le dit presque dans un souffle...

- Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Et je ne pourrais sûrement pas tout avoir, mais au moins j'aurais ce qui est important si nous sommes ensemble...

- Es-ce que c'est un...

-Oui !

- Oui ?

-Oui, je t'épouserai.

Je le savais déjà, je l'avais su des que je l'avais vu pleurer dans les bras de Kurt, mais cela n'empêcha pas mon cœur de se briser en l'entendant le dire. Je fis volte face, remettant le masque d'impassibilité qui m'avait protégée durant toutes ces années. Rachel était à Finn maintenant, et je l'encaissais moins bien que je ne l'aurais cru... Maintenant il faudrait juste faire comme si je ne savais rien, et après une surprise feinte, leur souhaiter tous mes vœux de bonheur...

La semaine Michael Jackson s'était plutôt bien finie si on exceptait la promesse de mariage entre la Diva et le Garagiste... Un vrai roman à l'eau de rose... Santana et Kurt avaient réussi à fermer la grande bouche de Sebastian qui inspirait maintenant un dégout profond à ses choristes Warblers ! L'opération de Blaine s'était bien passée et il ne tarderait pas à nous rejoindre en cours. Kurt nous avait affirmé que sa moitié serait dans le pire des cas de retour pour la Saint Valentin... Voilà quelque chose que mon esprit avait pris soin d'éluder, cette satanée fête des amoureux... J'allais devoir supporter la mièvrerie de Santana et Brittany mes deux meilleures amies, Kurt et Blaine dans leur remake de gay pride, Mercedes et Sam qui venaient de se remettre ensemble, Tina et Mike qui ne nous rappelaient leur existence qu'à cette période de l'année et pire que tout, Rachel et Finn, les deux fiancés. Personne n'était au courant pour l'instant, mais ils allaient à coup sûr finir par pavaner devant les membres du Glee... Au moins je pourrai toujours me cacher auprès de Sugar, Artie, Puck et Rory qui étaient aussi seuls que moi.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié cette fête, elle avait trop souvent servi d'excuse à de petits gringalets boutonneux pour tenter d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec moi ! Comme si la capitaine des Cheerios allait sortir avec eux parce que c'était le jour des amoureux ! Et maintenant que j'étais officiellement seule, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils seraient encore plus nombreux...

Les deux amoureux transis choisirent le vendredi pour nous annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle. Mr Shue ouvrit et ferma la bouche convulsivement sans trouver les mots qu'ils voulaient avant de se fondre dans un mutisme inquiétant. Visiblement je n'étais pas la seule à voir là une erreur monumentale ! Kurt et Mercedes se regardèrent un instant, le regard dur... Ils étaient déjà au courant, j'en étais sûre ! Et eux non plus n'étaient pas ravis. Seule Rory, Sugar, Tina et Brittany sautaient de joie en entourant Rachel dans une embrassade mouvementée en éternelles romantiques. Puck hochait la tête assis sur sa chaise en lançant un petit sourire à son meilleur ami, radieux à l'idée d'épouser Rachel. Mike, Sam et Artie étaient restés en retrait, songeurs, apparemment ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle... Tous les visages étaient tournés vers l'heureux couple de fiancés... Tous sauf deux, Santana me fixait de son regard noir profond qu'elle n'avait que lorsqu'elle se perdait dans une réflexion intense. Et moi j'étais emprisonnée par ses yeux car à ce moment, je sus qu'elle voyait en moi, qu'elle pouvait lire mon désespoir, et pour une fois j'eus envie de me raccrocher à la Latina. Lorsque je sortis de la salle à la fin du Glee Club, elle m'attrapa par le bras et me traina dans une salle de classe adjacente.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Q ?

- Faire pour quoi ?

Je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait, mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de me vendre, elle n'avait peut être pas vraiment compris... Et je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'elle répande des commérages dont elle avait la spécialité.

- Ne me prends pas pour une conne ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu regardes la Minimoys, Q ?

Mon regard fût irrépressiblement attiré par mes chaussures qui trouvèrent soudain un attrait certain à mes yeux...

- Quinn ! Bordel ! Je suis ta meilleure amie non ? En tout cas c'est comme ça que je te vois moi ! On s'est peut-être mises de sacrés bâtons dans les roues toutes les deux, mais c'est comme ça qu'on a pu avancer ensemble, en se motivant mutuellement ! Tu pensais vraiment que je faisais si peu attention à toi que j'avais pu raté que tu en pinçais pour la naine ?

Le mot était lâché, il n'y avait plus aucun doute là dessus...

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'es jamais venue me voir... Je sors avec Brittany non d'un chien ! Je sais ce que ça fait d'aimer une fille ! De se sentir différente ! Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venue ?

Sa voix avait faibli sur sa dernière interrogation, et c'est ça qui remonta mes yeux vers les siens. Elle était blessée que je ne lui ai pas fait plus confiance...

- Tu n'as jamais réussi à la supporter San... Tu n'arrives même pas à l'appeler par son prénom...

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas... C'est juste que je ne supporte pas son talent ! Tout a l'air si facile pour elle ! Elle n'a pas toute cette colère que nous avons en nous toute les deux... Elle lévite dans un autre monde où rien ne semble pouvoir l'atteindre...

- Je sais...

- Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ?

-Ouai... Ça craint vraiment hein... La fille la plus populaire de Mc Kinley High qui se fait briser le cœur par la risée de l'école... Pathétique...

- Hey Q... Arrête de penser à ce que les autres en diraient... C'est ce que j'ai fait... Et ça m'a presque couté Brittany... Quand j'ai failli la perdre, ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que j'ai pu avancer... Et toi, tu vas perdre Berry avant même d'avoir essayé de l'avoir ! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Quinn Fabray, la reine des Cheerios, celle que rien n'arrête, tu veux vraiment te rendre sans avoir levé les armes ?

- Elle est hétéro San ! Et complètement amoureuse de Finn ! Elle va l'épouser merde !

- Q... Tu n'es quand même pas si bête que ça... J'ai été en "couple" avec Finn, tu l'as été aussi... Est-ce que pour autant nous sommes hétéros ? Est-ce que nous avons été amoureuses de lui ?

- Mais on n'a jamais promis de l'épouser nous !

- Je vais te dire ce que je pense... Rachel est aussi désespérée que toi, elle se raccroche à Finn parce qu'il est la seule chose qu'elle ait ! Maintenant imagines qu'une chose mieux que lui arrive devant elle ! Que fera-t-elle ? Elle sautera sur l'occasion ! Et toi tu n'as jamais vu comment le Hobbit te regarde quand tu as le dos tourné... Alors bats-toi Q, c'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin, alors profites de cette guerre de l'amour pour obtenir ce que tu veux !

Elle était partie sans me laisser le temps de réagir... Que voulait-elle dire quand elle a parlé de la manière qu'avait Rachel de me regarder ? Est-ce que j'avais une chance finalement ? Est-ce que ça valait le coup de me battre après tout ? Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps d'y penser car à peine Santana s'était-elle volatilisée qu'une tempête brune particulièrement bruyante avait franchi le pas de la porte pour se jeter dans mes bras en hurlant, une lettre à la main.

- Je l'ai eu ! Quinn je l'ai eu ! Je suis finaliste ! Je suis finaliste ! J'ai mon billet pour NYADA !

- Je suis contente pour toi Rachel...

J'ai fermé les yeux, profitant de son corps si proche du mien, la serrant un peu plus contre moi dans un geste qu'elle dut croire empreint de joie. Je voulais vraiment ça, pouvoir la serrer contre moi quand bon me semblerait ! J'ouvris les yeux pour regarder le monde au dessus de son épaule d'un œil nouveau. C'était décidé, j'allais dépoussiérer mon armure et ramasser mes armes ! Quelques soient les combats, je gagnerai son cœur !

Un plan, il me fallait désespérément un plan pour la convaincre que je valais mieux que cet idiot de Finn ! Ça faisait des heures que j'étais allongée sur mon lit, à écrire toutes les idées qui me passaient par la tête sur un carnet avant d'en arracher rageusement les pages pour les jeter à la poubelle. Rien n'était assez bien, et le temps me manquait pour la gagner ! J'avais bien pensé à appeler Santana, mais quand il s'agissait de sentiments, elle était au moins aussi gauche que moi, si ce n'était plus ! Mon meilleur espoir aurait été Kurt et Mercedes, les deux meilleurs amis de ma Diva devaient savoir ce qui ferait chavirer son cœur, mais je me voyais mal les appeler pour le dire "Hey ! Je suis dingue de Berry et je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle se marie avec mon ex ! Vous ne voudriez pas me donner un coup de main pour la faire tomber dans mes bras ?"... Ce serait suicidaire car petit un, ils ne pourraient jamais me prendre au sérieux et que petit deux, ils ne manqueraient pas de tout lui raconter ! Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire... Il me fallait en savoir plus pour ne pas commettre d'impair, et aussi pour avoir sa confiance... C'était ça ! Je savais exactement quoi faire ! Je pris mes clés de voiture sur ma commode avant de me ruer dehors.


	2. Chapter 2

Il faisait froid, normal en février... On était samedi et j'étais garée devant la maison de Rachel. Je n'étais pas souvent venue ici par le passé, nous n'avions pas ce genre de relation... Sa voiture était là, et j'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas choisi de passer son samedi en compagnie de son futur mari car cela foutrait tous mes plans à l'eau ! Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de sortir de ma voiture et d'aller toquer à sa porte d'entrer. Je l'entendis crier à ses pères.

- Je vais ouvrir !

Au moins elle était là, point positif. Elle ouvrit la porte sans cacher sa surprise de me voir sur son perron.

- Quinn ! Que... Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Je passais par là et j'ai vu ta voiture... Je me suis dite qu'il serait bête de ne pas profiter de cette belle journée pour fêter ton admission aux finales de NYADA...

Elle me décocha son plus beau sourire. Et me tira à l'intérieur par le poignet.

- Et la tienne à Yale ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle me fit passer le corridor pour entrer dans sa cuisine où ses deux papas s'activaient aux fourneaux ! Et zut ! J'avais complètement oublié l'heure ! Ils allaient surement passer à table et je ne faisais que déranger...

- Bonjour Quinn, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vue !

J'étais étonnée que Leroy se rappelle de moi, je ne l'avais croisé qu'une fois...

- Bonjour Mr Berry ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je dois surement vous déranger, je n'avais absolument pas fait attention à l'heure... Je ferais peut-être mieux de repasser plus tard...

- Tu as déjà mangé ?

Hiram s'était tourné vers moi pour me poser la question.

- Non...

- Et bien comme ça le problème est réglé ! Ajouta Leroy en prenant une nouvelle assiette dans un placard. Tu restes manger avec nous ! Et je ne tolèrerais aucun refus !

Les pères de Rachel étaient tellement comme elle ! Si ouverts et gentils... Si j'avais été chez moi, j'aurais surement fini par avaler un bol de nouilles instantanées devant la télé, seule, comme toujours. Je voulus me rendre utile en proposant de donner un coup de main mais Hiram me congédia d'un mouvement de main en évoquant le fait que j'étais l'invitée de Rachel aujourd'hui et que nous ferions mieux d'aller dans sa chambre pour ne pas trainer dans leurs pattes pendant qu'ils cuisinaient.

Nous étions seules dans sa chambre, je pris un moment pour observer ses affaires. Toujours les mêmes trophées soigneusement alignés dans une grande vitrine. Ses appareils de sport aussi... Et bien sûr des étoiles, partout, petites, grandes, lumineuses ou crayonnées à la main... La chambre de Rachel lui ressemblait...

- Tu leur as dit pour Finn ?

Elle me regarda un instant, surprise de ma question.

- Non, j'attends le bon moment...

- Je vois...

Encore un bon point pour moi, elle semblait encore hésitante... Ce qu'elle me confirma.

- Tu sais... Je me demande si je ne fais pas une bêtise avec Finn... Depuis que j'ai reçu la lettre de NYADA, je me dis que peut-être que je me bloque à Lima en l'épousant...

- Si tu te souviens bien, c'est exactement ce que je t'ai dit dans les toilettes de Mc Kinley !

- Je sais... Mais je suis perdue...

Elle me regardait avec ces grands yeux humides qui faisaient fondre toutes mes barrières comme neige au soleil.

- Rach... C'est à toi seule de prendre ta décision... Tout ce que je peux faire c'est te montrer d'autres possibilités, mais je ne peux pas choisir pour toi, ça serait injuste...

- Quelles possibilités ? Si je romps avec Finn que me restera-t-il ?

Je lui souris tendrement, elle me tendait la plus belle perche dont je pouvais rêver...

- Réserves-moi ton 14 Février et les jours avant ! Je te montrerai.

- Mais le 14 c'est la Saint-Valentin ! Finn va vouloir qu'on la passe ensemble !

- Tu veux savoir ou pas ? Si tu le veux vraiment, tu vas devoir me réserver ce début de semaine ! Nous sommes le 11, je ne te demande que quatre jours Rachel !

Elle réfléchit un instant, visiblement songeuse.

- Ok, je lui dirai que je veux passer ma dernière Saint-Valentin de femme libre avec mes amis... Je serais toute à toi !

Si seulement ! Je rêverais qu'elle soit toute à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Mais cette promesse avait une durée, et je devrai profiter de mes quatre jours car ils seraient peut-être les derniers.

- À table les filles !

Sauvé par papa Hiram...

Le repas se passa à merveille ! Les papas de Rachel étaient d'une compagnie délicieuse, nous avions passé notre temps à rigoler ou parler de nos études ! J'avais presque l'impression d'avoir une famille avec l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui régnait dans la salle à manger. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me sentir aussi bien pendant un repas... Et pour ne rien gâcher, la nourriture était délicieuse ! Végétalienne certes, mais vraiment excellente ! Je ne me fis d'ailleurs pas prier quand Leroy me proposa de me resservir ! Rachel était rayonnante. Elle m'avait regardée un instant, inquiète, se demandant surement si j'arriverais à trouver ma place à cette table mais s'était vite rassurée !

Une fois rassasiées, nous sommes retournées dans sa chambre, elle était radieuse.

-C'est bizarre, Finn n'a jamais réussi à se détendre à table avec mes pères, mais toi, on dirait presque que tu fais partie de la famille !

- C'est parce que je sais apprécier une ambiance chaleureuse… Tu sais depuis que j'ai eu Beth, c'est un peu tendu chez moi… D'habitude je mange seule alors partager mon repas avec du monde, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir…

-Quinn ! Je n'en savais rien !

Ses yeux étaient larmoyants, décidément, toutes les émotions étaient exacerbées dans ce petit corps…

-Ce n'est rien tu sais… J'ai l'habitude maintenant…

Mon petit sourire n'y fit rien, elle était… Sous le choc !

-Quinn ! Je veux que tu viennes manger à la maison tous les Week-end ! Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir…

- Je ne veux pas déranger Rachel, ça me gênerait…

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Si tu veux me voir pendant ces quatre jours, tu as intérêt de me promettre de venir manger avec moi tous les week-ends ! En plus mes papas ont toujours rêvé d'avoir une deuxième fille, ça leur fera plaisir de te voir plus souvent.

Elle tentait de me convaincre, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait garder une moue boudeuse ou une attitude agressive ! Le résultat était presque comique !

- Ok, tu as gagné, c'est promis !

- Merciiiiiiiiiii !

Sa voix était stridente quand elle me sauta au cou pour m'entraîner dans l'une de ces étreintes dont elle seule avait le secret. Je commençais vraiment à m'habituer à ses câlins spontanés ! Si je la perdais, ils me manqueraient bien plus que je ne voudrai l'avouer.

- Rachel ?

- Mmh ?

Elle ne m'avait toujours pas lâchée pour mon plus grand plaisir.

- Et si on se regardait un film pour finir la journée comme il faut ?

- Quoi comme film ?

- Je ne sais pas… Que dirais-tu de … Funny Girl !

J'ai senti ses bras se serrer un peu plus autour de moi, et j'ai su que j'avais fait mouche.

- Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment…

-Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Ses yeux pétillaient, et je me pris à rêver qu'elle me dise cette phrase dans de toutes autres circonstances ! Elle me lâcha enfin pour me trainer dans… Un mini-cinéma privé ! C'était une salle sombre avec un unique canapé. Sur le mur en face, un grand écran n'attendait plus que le film se lance. Elle m'invita à m'installer avant de partir chercher le DVD et le lancer. Elle me rejoignit, s'installant juste à côté de moi. Elle connaissait chaque dialogue par cœur, c'était amusant de la voir bouger ses lèvres au même rythme que les acteurs. Elle était tellement prise par ce qui se passait à l'écran que quand j'ai passé mon bras au dessus de son épaule pour l'attirer contre moi, elle n'a pas réagi. J'étais allongée sur le côté, Rachel légèrement penchée contre moi. Je me sentais bien, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux, savourant le contact de sa peau douce contre moi. J'étais au paradis. Lorsque le film se termina, elle ne prit pas la peine de se redresser, préférant au contraire se coller un peu plus contre moi.

- Quinn… Restes dormir ce soir…

Sa voix était suppliante mais je n'osais pas répondre, dormir avec elle, ce serait surement trop pour moi…

- S'il te plait… Je ne veux pas dormir seule cette nuit…

- D'accord…

- Merci… Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

- On pourrait continuer la filmographie de Barbra !

Je la sentis sourire contre moi avant de se précipiter pour aller me chercher sa collection de DVD. Et elle les avait tous, sans exception ! Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se décider à choisir le prochain. Les films s'enchainèrent l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce que Rachel finisse par s'endormir contre moi. À bien y penser, la situation était assez drôle, la petite brune se laissait aller, complètement sans défenses contre moi, qui avais été sa pire ennemie. Mais je ne pouvais rien lui faire car je l'aimais trop... Les coups vaches c'était finis depuis un moment, mais j'aurais pu profiter pour l'embrasser ou un autre truc dans le genre... Je ne fis rien... Je ne voulais pas construire une relation comme ça. Rachel méritait le respect, et j'allais lui en donner !

Il ne me fût pas difficile de me glisser hors du canapé tant elle avait le sommeil lourd. J'éteignis le projecteur avant de ranger les DVD là où je l'avais vue les prendre quelques heures plus tôt. Une fois la salle en ordre, je me suis penchée sur elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Rach...

- Mmh... Je veux encore dormir papa...

- Je sais que j'ai une voix grave, mais de là à me confondre avec ton père...

Elle se redressa avec une rapidité surprenante, se retrouvant nez à nez avec moi, nos visages seulement distants de quelques centimètres. Elle était maintenant parfaitement réveillée, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- D'ailleurs je me demande pour lequel tu m'as prise...

Elle rougit furieusement, évitant mon regard et ma question par la même occasion. Elle était vraiment mignonne...

- Je voulais juste te réveiller pour qu'on aille se coucher dans ta chambre... Ce canapé a beau être très confortable, tu auras de sacrés courbatures demain matin si tu restes dormir ici...

- Euh oui... On va monter, il faut juste que je ran...

Son regard balaya la pièce sombre, soudain consciente que tout était en ordre.

- Tu as rangé !

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller... Enfin pas avant la dernière minute...

Elle se mit à rougir de plus belle en bredouillant un timide "merci".

- Bon, on monte ?

- Ah... Oui... Viens !

Elle m'entraina par le bras jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Je suis désolée Quinn, je n'ai pas de matelas supplémentaire mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu dormes dans la chambre d'amis... Je ne veux pas être toute seule cette nuit... Ça ne te dérange pas de dormir dans le même lit que moi ? Sinon je peux toujours te préparer la chambre d'amis ! Ça sera rapide et...

- C'est bon Rach ! Calmes-toi ! Ça ne me pose pas de problème de dormir avec toi ! Par contre je suis embêtée...

- Pourquoi ? C'est les veilleuses étoiles ? Je peux les éteindre si tu veux !

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire.

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec tes veilleuses ! C'est juste que je n'avais pas prévu de dormir ici de base... Alors je n'ai pas de pyjama...

- Oh...

- Oui...

Elle fouilla un instant dans ses placards avant de me sortir un t-shirt d'homme estampillé d'un énorme drapeau arc-en-ciel et du titre Gay Pride...

- Je suis désolée... Je n'ai rien d'autre à te proposer... Je pense que mes t-shirt sont trop petits pour toi... Celui-là est à papa H... Je lui avais réclamé pendant des jours quand j'étais petite... J'aimais bien les couleurs...

Et voilà qu'elle se remettait à rougir en me racontant un passage de son enfance... Est-ce qu'elle avait la moindre idée de l'effet qu'elle pouvait me faire ? Elle aurait pu me proposer un haut "I Love Finn" que je n'aurais pas pu lui refuser de le porter ! Et je devais dire que l'ironie de la situation ne m'échappait pas, porter un t-shirt "Gay Pride" devant la fille dont j'étais amoureuse sans attiser ses soupçons... La vie pouvait être magique parfois. Je finis par lui arracher des mains pour l'enfiler devant elle, sans même prendre la peine de me retourner. Ce n'était pas comme si mon corps avait de quoi me faire honte, et même si j'étais dingue d'elle, nous étions toujours deux filles, il n'y avait rien de choquant là dedans...

- Ça te va vraiment bien Quinn !

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre !

Sa bouche s'ouvrit soudain alors qu'elle prenait conscience du sens de sa phrase. Elle s'apprêtait à se justifier au moment où je l'ai coupée.

- Par contre si tu avais quelque chose pour le bas aussi...

- Oh bien sûr !

Elle repartie dans la fouille minutieuse de sa garde robe avant de sortir triomphalement un mini-short de sport rouge. Je le mis sans broncher, même s'il me sembla ridiculement petit sur moi. Heureusement que le tissu était élastique car avec sa petite carrure et sa ligne parfaite, Rachel devait faire au moins une bonne taille de moins que moi ! Et elle aimait les vêtements moulants ! Elle disparut ensuite un instant pour aller enfiler un t-shirt noir et un short assorti dans la salle de bain. Elle était visiblement plus pudique que moi... Pourtant d'après ce que je pouvais voir, elle n'avait aucune raison... Elle m'invita à me coucher et se glissa dans les draps à mes côtés. Il était très tard, et je ne mis pas longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil pour ma première nuit dans le lit de Rachel Berry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel POV**

Je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller... Pourtant je savais qu'il ne devait pas être tôt, des raies de lumière éclairaient mes paupières closes... Mais pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie de m'entrainer de bon matin. Je voulais juste rester dans mon lit à dormir, mon oreiller dans les bras, la tête confortablement posée dessus. À l'idée qu'il faudrait bientôt sortir de la chaleur de mes draps, j'ai frotté ma tête contre la surface moelleuse dans un mouvement de négation.

- Tu comptes frotter ta tête contre mes seins encore longtemps Rachel ?

Qui venait de parler ? Qui était dans mon lit ? Et surtout que faisait-il -ou plutôt elle à en juger par la voix- là ? J'ai ouvert les yeux subitement pour me retrouver face à un énorme Rainbow-Flag. Et tout s'est remis en place dans mon esprit embrumé. J'avais demandé à Quinn de dormir avec moi ! Je n'aurais surement pas du, mais toute cette histoire avec Finn me donnait la migraine, et j'avais un mal fou à trouver le sommeil en ce moment. Pourtant près d'elle je me sentais apaisée. J'avais pu dormir calmement, sans faire de cauchemar où je rejoignais Finn à l'autel en disant adieu à NYADA. Pourtant le grand brun ne m'avait pas demandé de choisir entre lui et son rêve, mais je sentais que les deux ensembles ne pourraient pas fonctionner... Un raclement de gorge me fit revenir à la réalité. Ça devait faire plusieurs minutes que j'étais bien réveillée, la tête toujours posée sur la poitrine de la blonde qui devait commencer à trouver le temps long. Je me suis donc redressée, non sans rougir au passage ! Pour l'entendre rire dans un son cristallin. Dieu que j'aimais son rire ! Il était juste trop...

- On dirait que tu as du mal à te réveiller Rachel ! Pourtant ce n'est pas faute de t'être endormie comme une souche hier soir !

- Je... Euh... Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps...

- Finn ?

J'ai hoché la tête, je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour me comprendre aussi facilement.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Après le petit-déjeuner...

Oui, je voulais lui en parler, plus qu'à quiconque... Elle ne faisait pas partie de mes amis proches comme Kurt ou Mercedes, mais je savais qu'elle ne me jugerait pas elle ! Elle m'écouterait patiemment, elle me donnerait son avis, n'hésiterait pas à me contredire si elle le jugeait utile, mais au final, elle me laisserait prendre ma décision seule, sans me faire de reproche. Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle a été trop emprisonnée durant son enfance, ses parents voulaient en faire la petite fille parfaite, oubliant qu'elle avait une personnalité propre. Du coup Quinn respectait une chose plus que tout autre maintenant, et c'était la liberté de faire ses propres choix, ses erreurs aussi... Mais cette liberté de se construire, ce besoin même, elle le comprenait.

Nous sommes descendues pour retrouver mes pères attablés dans la salle à manger. Le petit-déjeuner était déjà prêt et disposé sur la table. Je les ai retrouvés pour leur coller à chacun une bise sur la joue. C'était un geste sacré pour nous le matin.

- Bonjour Mr Berry...

La voix de la blonde était ensommeillée, et terriblement mignonne !

- Je t'en prie Quinn ! Appelle nous par nos prénoms, quand tu dis Mr Berry, on ne sait même plus à qui tu t'adresses !

Papa H avait dit ça en rigolant, tout naturellement. Il aimait bien Quinn, c'était clair ! Finn n'avait jamais eu le droit de déroger au "Mr Berry" !

- Bonjour Hiram... Leroy

L'ancienne Cheerio avait appuyé son salut d'un regard à chacun de mes pères qui lui avaient souri avant de lui rendre ses salutations.

- Ne restez pas debout les filles ! Venez manger un morceau !

Papa L tapota le siège libre à côté en regardant Quinn pour l'inviter à s'y installer. Lorsqu'elle fut assise à côté de lui, il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose qu'il pensait que je n'entendrais pas.

- Si tu veux, j'ai de la pâte à tartiner et des brioches normales ! J'ai réussi à sauver MON petit-déjeuner de leurs lubies végétaliennes !

-PAPA !

Je pris volontairement un air faussement outré. En le grondant du regard alors que papa H rigolait silencieusement en nous observant. Papa L fit un clin d'œil à la jeune blonde à côté de lui.

- Je crois que je me suis fait prendre !

- Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais vous soutenir en prenant un bout de brioche au chocolat !

- Voilà enfin une fille qui sait vivre !

Le repas se fit dans une ambiance enjouée et détendue. Avoir Quinn à table remettait même un peu d'ambiance, et papa L semblait apprécier sa compagnie plus que tout. En y repensant bien, de ce que je savais de mon père, il avait été un clone masculin de Quinn... Quarterback idolâtré, il avait tout perdu le jour où ses parents avaient appris qu'il était gay, et après ça, il avait connu la douleur de se retrouver seul, sans personne pour se soucier de lui. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre papa H ! Mais ça c'était une autre histoire !

Une fois le ventre bien plein, un sourire imprimé sur le visage, nous sommes remontées. Je lui avais promis de lui parler, même si je ne savais pas vraiment par où commencer... Je me suis assise sur mon lit en pyjama et elle m'a rejointe.

- Je n'arrive plus à dormir... Dès que je ferme les yeux je vois Finn en costume qui me sourit à côté de l'autel en me tendant la main. Et puis quand je regarde ma tenue, je vois que j'ai un tablier de ménagère et je me mets à paniquer... Je sais que j'ai perdu NYADA, et Broadway ! Mais je ne peux plus rien faire... Alors je m'avance vers lui et... Et je l'épouse... Est-ce que ça va être comme ça ? Est-ce que je vais vraiment tout perdre ?

Je vis un éclat de douleur poindre dans ses yeux bruns-verts... Elle pesa chacun de ses mots avant de me répondre.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir Rach... Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu m'en parles à moi... Si tu veux que ça marche vraiment avec Finn, c'est ce qui se passera... Il supportera peut-être que tu partes à NYADA quelques mois, mais après... Entre sa jalousie, son besoin d'être encadré et son manque d'ambition, il finira par te mettre un ultimatum pour que tu rentres à Lima avec lui ! Il faut voir les choses en face, il ne supporte déjà pas de te voir chanter un duo avec un autre membre du Glee Club que lui... Alors ça donnerait quoi si tu gagnais le rôle de Wendla dans Spring Awakening par exemple ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette idée, imaginant la tête de Finn si je devais me retrouver à montrer mes seins à toute une salle de spectateurs pendant des mois, et le tout en embrassant mon partenaire masculin ! Il ne pourrait décidément pas s'en remettre, Quinn marquait un point.

- Pour moi, tu mérites quelqu'un qui pourra te soutenir, te porter vers le haut et pas te tirer vers le bas comme Finn le fera...

- Le problème ce n'est pas lui... Quinn, avec mon caractère est-ce que tu connais ne serait-ce qu'une seule autre personne que lui qui accepterait de sortir avec moi ? Je n'ai pas envie de finir seule ! Oui, je veux devenir une star, mais l'idée de rentrer dans un appartement vide jusqu'à la fin de mes jours me terrifie !

Elle me regardait soudain très sérieusement. Je sentais presque son regard me transpercer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dit l'une des plus grosses bêtises de ma vie !

- Je connais quelqu'un qui serait plus que ravi de pouvoir sortir avec toi... Quelqu'un qui en fait en rêve depuis des années... Mais que tu n'as jamais regardé de cette manière... Quelqu'un qui supporterait toutes tes lubies. Quelqu'un qui t'admirerait sur scène à Broadway sans jalousie aucune...

- Qui ?

Elle avait piqué ma curiosité ! Qui était cette perle rare dont elle me parlait.

- Tu le sauras le 14 si tu as tenu ta promesse de me réserver ta journée ! Je te dirai de qui il s'agit à la fin de la soirée.

- Quinn ! C'est injuste ! Dis-le-moi maintenant ! Je veux savoir !

Mon air offusqué n'y fit rien, elle ne dit plus un mot, s'amusant de mon comportement ! Je finis par l'envoyer dans la salle de bain, pour se laver, en boudant. Le temps qu'elle se prépare, je pus m'allonger sur mon lit pour réfléchir, de qui pouvait-elle bien parler, Finn était à exclure d'avance... Sam était raide dingue de Mercedes, ça crevait les yeux... Kurt et Blaine étaient hors concours... Mike était follement amoureux de Tina... Artie ne s'était pas remis de sa rupture avec Brittany qu'il essayait toujours de reconquérir secrètement... Et pour être sortie un temps avec Puck, je pouvais à coup sûr affirmer qu'il ne correspondait pas au portrait qu'elle avait dépeint ! Alors qui restait-il ? Rory ? Impossible ! Malgré sa sensibilité, qui me faisait d'ailleurs penser qu'il était plus gay qu'autre chose, il ne collait pas, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer depuis des années alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver à Lima !

C'était quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais regardé comme un amant potentiel... Quelqu'un qui pouvait assez bien cacher ses sentiments pour que je ne me rende compte de rien... Quelqu'un qui réussissait à ne pas faire preuve d'une jalousie maladive... Mais aucun garçon du Glee Club ne pouvait correspondre ! Et en dehors d'eux je ne fréquentais aucun garçon ! À moins que ça ne soit pas un garçon ! Après tout, Santana avait bien fait son Coming-Out, et à vrai dire, l'idée de sortir avec une fille ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça... Mais la même question revenait, laquelle ? Et si je me trompais...

- Ça t'arrive de passer ton temps autrement qu'allongée dans ton lit ?

Je n'avais pas entendu Quinn revenir, elle était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, essuyant distraitement ses cheveux humides avec une de mes serviettes. Je suivis le chemin d'une goutte, du long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à l'orée de sa poitrine.

- Youhou Rachel ! Je crois que tu as un bug système ! Ou alors tu as un problème avec ma poitrine parce qu'après avoir dormi dedans, tu es en train de la fixer convulsivement.

Elle avait ri en disant ça, ce qui ne m'avait pas empêchée de rougir furieusement.

- Désolé, je réfléchissais à quelque chose...

- En tout cas, la douche est libre !

- Ah oui, j'y vais...

Je sortis précipitamment pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain... Elle avait raison, je venais juste de me perdre dans la contemplation de... Ses seins ! J'avais un sérieux problème ! Non seulement j'étais toujours fiancée à Finn, mais en plus il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Quinn ait le béguin pour moi ! Tout d'abord parce qu'aucune fille aussi populaire qu'elle ne se rabaisserait au point de sortir avec moi, et ensuite parce que des années à m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ne pouvaient décidément pas être une preuve d'amour indéfectible ! Je pris une longue douche pour faire partir ce sentiment que j'avais ressenti en regardant les formes de la belle blonde, puis sortis dans une tenue propre pour la retrouver dans ma chambre.

Mais il n'y avait personne... Était-elle partie sans me dire au revoir ? C'était impossible, non pas que ça ne soit pas son genre, mais je ne la voyais pas me faire ça après ce que nous avions partagé durant cette journée. Un éclat de rire en bas me fit descendre les escaliers plus précipitamment que je ne l'avais voulu. Elle était là, dans la cuisine, à éplucher des carottes en rigolant avec papa L pendant que papa H mettait la table. On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle faisait partie de cette famille depuis toujours.

- Rachel ! Tu as fini de te préparer mon poussin ? C'est parfait, j'allais justement t'appeler pour passer à table.

Je fis mon plus beau sourire à papa H. Avant de m'assoir entre lui et Quinn pour le repas.

Nous étions de retour dans ma chambre, Quinn s'était jetée sur le lit, une main sur son ventre. Et moi, je la regardais, debout au milieu de la pièce...

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- En tout cas on ne regarde plus de Barbra ! Je crois que je l'ai assez vue pour les dix prochaines années !

- Visiblement tu as une moins bonne résistance que moi... Dis-je en rigolant.

- C'est surtout que même si je l'apprécie énormément, je ne suis pas une fan inconditionnelle comme toi ! Mais j'ai une idée pour passer la fin de la journée !

- Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ton sourire inquiétant ou pas...

- Oh tu ferais bien ! Me répondit-elle dans un rire. On va faire un peu de tri dans ta garde robe !

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! J'ai assez de Kurt pour ça ! Et puis je les aime bien mes jupes à carreaux et mes pulls à motifs !

Son sourire s'élargit devant mon air désespéré.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne va rien jeter ! On va juste faire un petit tri pour voir ce que je t'autorise à porter pour notre soirée du 14 ! Je t'emmène dans un endroit classe alors j'aimerais éviter que tu te ramènes avec l'une de ces immondes tenues d'écolière !

- Vrai ?

- Promis ! On ne jettera rien !

- Dans ce cas d'accord !

Et nous avons passé des heures à vider mes placards à la recherche de ce que Quinn appelait "La perle rare" ! Elle ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante sur mes goûts vestimentaires, au contraire ! Elle trouva habilement de nouveaux moyens d'assortir mes anciennes tenues qui les rendaient soudain très "mode" ! À plusieurs reprises elle me fit essayer les tenues qu'elle avait retenues, ajoutant parfois un bijou ou réajustant l'ouverture du col. Une fois son travail terminé, elle avait approuvé quatre tenues ! Elle regarda l'horloge lumineuse sur ma table de nuit avant d'ajouter.

- Parfait, il nous reste même assez de temps pour aller faire du shopping !

- Hein ? Ce n'est pas encore fini ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en finir un jour avec toi Berry !

Elle avait repris son ton de capitaine des Cheerios, mais je n'y trouvais plus rien d'inquiétant, au contraire ! C'était presque agréable...

Elle me traina de boutique en boutique, ne me faisant jamais rien acheter, mais m'enfermant régulièrement dans une cabine d'essayage pour voir ce que donneraient certaines tenues sur moi. Les ensembles qu'elle me proposait me mettaient toujours en valeur sans pour autant déroger à mon style. C'était comme si elle pouvait voir d'avance comment chaque vêtement allait rendre sur moi. À la fin de la journée j'aurais des centaines d'idées pour ma garde robe !

- Aller Rach ! Une dernière boutique et je te laisse tranquille !

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je dois faire ça si tu ne me fais rien acheter !

- C'est parce que ce n'est pas à moi de te faire acheter, je veux juste te montrer ce que ça pourrait donner sur toi ! Pour que tu puisses faire tes choix... Un peu comme avec tes problèmes de cœur...

Et voilà, maintenant elle se moquait de moi ! Mais cela restait gentil à sa manière... Elle fouilla les rayons comme depuis le début avant de m'abandonner dans une cabine. Je fis ma démonstration habituelle, lui montrant de quoi j'avais l'air avec chaque tenue jusqu'à la dernière. C'était une robe bustier rouge particulièrement moulante. La jupe était assez courte sans pour autant devenir vulgaire. Cette robe m'avait plu dès l'instant où je l'avais vue ! Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de trucs que l'on portait tous les jours pour aller en cours, c'était plus une tenue de soirée... Je l'enfilais donc, faisant bien attention au tombé du tissu avant d'ouvrir le rideau de la cabine. En me voyant apparaitre, Quinn perdit toute tenue. Sa bouche s'était ouverte, et j'eus presque l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites ce qui eut pour tout effet de me faire monter le rouge aux joues ! Lorsqu'elle reprit sa constance, elle finit par faire son premier vrai commentaire.

- Tu es magnifique Rachel... Cette robe est vraiment faite pour toi !

- Merci...

Je finis par me changer rapidement avant de sortir de la boutique sans la robe, mais avec le visage émerveillé de Quinn gravé dans la rétine.

Nous étions toutes les deux devant chez moi, assises dans sa voiture à regarder ma porte d'entée.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas...

- Non Rachel, je ne veux pas rentrer ! Je t'ai déjà dit que si je passais cette porte, je serais incapable de repartir, et il est grand temps que je mette des vêtements propres !

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! On se revoit demain, et n'oublie pas ta promesse ! Maintenant hors de ma voiture !


	4. Chapter 4

**Quinn POV**

Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était vraiment trop mignonne ! Et cette manière de vouloir rester avec moi... Si ça continuait elle allait me faire craquer et l'embrasser avant d'avoir pu mettre mon plan à exécution ! Je restais un moment à la regarder se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée. Elle se retourna pour me lancer un regard suppliant. Elle était trop... Elle ! Je lui répondis d'un regard meurtrier en lui faisant signe de la main de rentrer chez elle ! Qui aurait cru qu'en seulement une journée et demie, nous serions capables de faire l'impasse sur des années de torture psychologique que je lui avais infligée... Je remis le contact pour rentrer chez moi.

Je fus accueillie par un simple regard de ma mère. Je ne l'avais pas prévenue que je découchais, mais ça ne semblait pas l'avoir plus inquiétée que ça... Je pris quelques fruits dans le frigo avant de monter dans ma chambre pour les grignoter... Un rapide coup de téléphone à Santana et Brittany me permit de commencer à organiser ma Saint-Valentin. C'était le moment ou jamais de commencer à préparer mon plan. Car demain, je n'étais pas sûre que j'aurais le temps de m'y mettre... Je pris une feuille de papier rose sur laquelle je calligraphiais quelques mots avant de la parfumer et de la sceller d'une petite étoile autocollante. Oui, demain serait une grande journée...

À peine arrivée à Mc Kinley, je fus instantanément accostée par Santana qui m'agrippa pour un tête à tête dans une salle déserte.

- Alors comme ça tu t'es décidée à te lancer Q ! Je suis prête à t'aider, Brittany a déjà commencé à préparer la chorégraphie, et ça ne va pas être du gâteau pour moi ! Je crois qu'elle a prévu de me faire faire du rock acrobatique ! Tu y crois toi ?

- Je dois dire que je l'imagine très bien en train de "t'envoyer en l'air" !

- Enlève ce sourire de ton visage ! C'est MA spécialité les blagues douteuses ! Pas la tienne !

Elle avait dit ça en rougissant, c'était tellement facile de taquiner Santana sur sa relation avec Brittany...

- Bref, si tu as besoin d'autre chose, demandes-moi ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi Q !

- En fait il y a bien quelque chose... Tu saurais forcer un casier ?

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas parce que je viens de Lima Heights Adjacent que forcément j'ai des talents de cambrioleuse !

- C'était juste une question comme ça San...

- Enfin, je peux toujours demander à un gars de là bas de m'apprendre si ça peut t'aider à gagner le cœur de Berry de forcer son casier...

-Hum hum...

Quelqu'un venait de se racler la gorge dans mon dos. Je sentis tous mes muscles se crisper ! Je ne savais pas qui c'était, mais il y avait de grande chance que cette personne fasse capoter tout mon plan !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Hummel ! Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te vernir les ongles ?

La réponse de Santana avait fusé alors que je me retournais pour faire face à Kurt.

- En fait, je pense que je pourrai vous aider...

- Et nous aider à quoi ? À choisir notre prochaine crème hydratante ?

- Calme toi San, laisses-le finir...

Je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait à dire et il me remercia d'un hochement de tête.

- À vrai dire j'ai entendu votre conversation en passant, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter... Je suis désolé...

Ses excuses s'adressaient à moi, pas à Santana...

- Si j'ai bien compris Quinn, tu as le béguin pour Rachel et tu cherches à ouvrir son casier même si je ne sais pas spécialement pourquoi...

Je me mis à rougir en le regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est tout à fait ça !

- Bien ! Dans ce cas je vais t'ouvrir son casier !

Alors là je ne m'y attendais pas ! Pourquoi allait-il m'aider alors que je venais de lui avouer vouloir récupérer la petite copine de son frère.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Écoutes, j'adore Finn, c'est mon frère, mais j'aime encore plus Rachel ! Elle est ma meilleure amie, et je la respecte en tant qu'artiste ! Mais je sais très bien que si elle se marie avec lui, elle ne brillera jamais ! Finn ne la laissera jamais devenir la star qu'elle a toujours été ! Je veux empêcher ce mariage à tout prix ! Et même si je ne t'ai jamais vraiment appréciée, je sais que toi tu la tireras vers le haut ! Alors s'il existe la plus petite chance qu'elle plaque Finn pour toi, je t'aiderai ! Mais saches que ce n'est pas pour toi que je le ferai, mais pour elle !

- Ça me va ! Comment tu as prévu de m'ouvrir son casier ?

- Je connais le code, tout simplement ! C'est 1281 ! Les deux 1 parce qu'elle est la meilleure, et le 28 parce que ses parents se sont mariés le 2 Août !

-Merci Kurt ! San, tu peux le briefer sur mon plan ? J'ai quelque chose à faire !

Je l'entendis vaguement me dire un "ouai ouai" pas très enthousiaste alors que je quittais la pièce en courant après avoir collé une bise sonore sur la joue de Kurt.

Le premier cours n'avait pas commencé, et il me restait tout juste le temps de forcer le casier de Rachel et de glisser ma lettre dans son livre d'Histoire, notre prochain cours commun. Je venais de refermer son casier pour ouvrir le mien quand elle arriva à son tour. Elle prit son livre et attendit que je finisse de glisser mes affaires dans mon sac.

- On va en Histoire ensemble ?

- Bien sûr !

Le chemin à travers les couloirs se fit en silence, chacune profitant de la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Je m'assis au dernier rang, juste à côté d'elle. Lorsque le cours commença, elle ouvrit son livre et tomba sur la lettre. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent dans une interrogation silencieuse et elle l'ouvrit délicatement en faisant bien attention de ne pas déchirer la petite étoile qui la tenait fermée. Je pus lire au dessus de son épaule, vérifiant sa réaction au fur et à mesure des lignes.

_Chère Rachel_

_Je ne signerai pas cette lettre car je ne veux pas que tu saches qui je suis dans l'immédiat. Le fait est que je t'aime depuis des années... Bien avant que nous ne nous parlions pour la première fois en fait... Je n'ai pas toujours été très tendre avec toi, mais c'était surement parce que je ne savais pas comment réagir face à toi, comment cacher mes sentiments... _

_Que dire dans une lettre anonyme... En fait je ne le sais pas trop... Peut-être devrais-je commencer par expliquer ce qui me plait tant chez toi... Je ferais court car je sais que je peux monologuer des heures sur le sujet bien que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire... J'aime ton visage quand tu souris, l'odeur de tes cheveux quand tu te retournes en les faisant voleter derrière toi, cette manière que tu as de marcher fièrement dans les couloirs comme si rien ne pouvait te toucher... J'aime entendre ton rire, ou te voir faire un drame des petites choses de la vie. J'aime quand tu prends tout à cœur, quand tes yeux se mettent à briller parce que tu as obtenu un solo. Et puis bien sûr j'aime t'entendre chanter ce solo..._

_Je sais que tu dois te demander qui je suis... Mais tu l'apprendras bien assez vite alors n'essaye pas de savoir qui je suis, contente toi de te souvenir que tu es la seule personne que j'aime, et je ferai tout pour faire de toi la star que tu es, que tu me rendes mon amour ou pas._

_Tendrement._

Elle fit glisser le papier vers moi le regard interrogateur ! Je fis semblant de le lire, simulant parfois la surprise.

- Et bien c'est une très jolie déclaration...

- Et tu sais de qui elle est ! Dis le moi !

- Non !

- Quinn ! S'il te plait !

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, comme le dit la lettre !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester plus, la sonnerie venait de retentir, et je du l'abandonner pour mon cours d'espagnol. En entrant de la salle, je pris Mr Shue à part pour lui demander un entretien à la fin du court qu'il accepta volontiers. Je venais de m'installer dans un coin de la salle quand Kurt vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Et se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

- Ok, j'ai réussi à convaincre Mercedes, et Tina pour ton plan ! Elle m'a promis que Mike participerait aussi et Brittany en a touché deux mots à Artie qui lui a affirmé qu'il viendrait.

- Je vais en parler avec Sam, mais je suis sûr qu'il m'aidera, surtout si Mercedes est de la partie !

Le cours commença, mais je ne réussis pas à me concentrer sur ce que Mr Shuester racontait, je revoyais tous les détails de mon plan encore et encore, imaginant toutes les possibilités ! Quand la cloche retentit, je n'avais pas écouté le moindre mot du cours mais j'avais besoin de voir mon professeur d'espagnol.

- Mr Shue ?

- Oui Quinn ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Est-ce vous accepteriez de me laisser utiliser l'auditorium pour la Saint-Valentin ?

- Je ne peux pas laisser les clés à un élève...

- S'il vous plait Mr Shuester ! Je vous promets que je ferais attention ! Et s'il se passe quelque chose, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je vous les avais volées !

Il prit le temps de réfléchir en m'observant avant de me répondre.

- D'accord... Mais juste pour cette fois !

- Merci Mr Shue ! Je vous adore !

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de lui sauter au cou ! La dernière partie de mon plan pouvait se mettre en marche !

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver Sam dans les couloirs et encore moins pour le convaincre de m'aider. Tout semblait se dérouler à merveille ! Enfin presque... Je vis Rachel au bout du couloir l'air presque désespéré par le grand brun qui semblait la harceler. Elle marchait, ses livres dans les bras pendant qu'il lui tournait autour, se penchant parfois pour tenter d'accrocher son regard. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle accéléra son pas en m'hurlant du regard de l'aider. Elle s'arrêta finalement juste en face de moi et ferma les yeux en laissant Finn finir son monologue.

- Mais Rachel ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! La Saint-Valentin c'est la fête des amoureux ! Et nous sommes amoureux, non ?

- Finn il ne s'agit pas de ça ! J'ai promis de passer la soirée avec Quinn ! C'est la dernière Saint-Valentin que je pourrais passer avec mes amis ! Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

Elle planta son regard dans le mien, à la recherche de soutien.

- Finn arrête de l'embêter ! C'est moi qui lui ai fait promettre de passer la journée avec moi ! Et tu n'oserais pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin ? N'est-ce pas ?

J'avais repris mes habitudes de reine de glace, je le savais. Les poings serrés sur mes hanches, je le regardais entre dédain et colère. Il déglutit difficilement, visiblement j'avais toujours la même emprise sur lui, je lui faisais toujours un peu peur. Il finit par hocher la tête avant de s'en aller en trainant des pieds.

- Merci Quinn...

- Je te devais bien ça... Après tout, je t'ai un peu obligée à me consacrer ta Saint-Valentin !

- Même, Finn est de plus en plus insistant... Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais supporté de passer cette journée avec lui...

- D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que...

Je me mis à fouiller dans mon sac à la recherche de la deuxième lettre que je lui avais écrite durant mon dernier cours avant de lui tendre la petite enveloppe rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- J'y ai juste marqué les heures importantes pour demain... Histoire que je ne te surprenne pas à la sortie de la douche...

- Oh d'accord !

Sur ce, je dus laisser ma brune, car il me restait beaucoup de choses à planifier !


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel POV**

C'était le grand jour ! Quinn allait enfin me dire qui était cette mystérieuse personne qui allait pouvoir me faire oublier Finn si je voulais bien lui donner une chance ! J'avais hâte ! Pourtant, j'avais eu du mal à la croiser dans les couloirs... Elle semblait courir partout et quand je pensais avoir enfin mis la main sur elle, elle disparaissait... C'était vraiment étrange... Finalement, les cours finirent avant que j'ai pu lui parler et je dus rentrer à la maison pour me préparer... Elle devait passer me chercher vers 16h30, ce qui me laissait environ 2h30 pour me préparer. En passant ma porte d'entrée, je fus surprise de voir Kurt qui m'attendait à l'intérieur avec mes pères.

- Surprise Rachel !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu t'aider à te préparer pour ce soir ! Je veux que tu sois absolument parfaite !

- C'est Quinn qui t'a demandée de venir ?

J'étais sceptique, je la voyais mal m'envoyer Kurt pour m'habiller et me maquiller...

- Grand Dieu non ! D'ailleurs si elle l'apprend je suis sûr qu'elle me tuera ! Mais on n'a pas tout notre temps devant nous, je dois me préparer moi aussi ! Alors monte dans ta chambre te laver pendant que je vérifie tes cosmétiques !

Je fus obligée de m'exécuter devant le regard amusé de mes pères, Kurt était du genre encore plus hyper actif que moi, et ils adoraient me voir me faire maitriser par son entrain ! Je pris une douche rapide et sortis en serviette pour retrouver Kurt dans ma chambre. Il avait trouvé la robe rouge que j'étais retournée acheter après le départ de Quinn... Je n'avais pas pu résister en me souvenant de son visage quand elle m'avait vue la porter.

- Rachel ! Tu m'avais caché que tu t'étais mise à avoir du gout vestimentaire !

- Oh tais-toi ! Et passe-moi ma robe que je m'habille !

J'avais accompagné ma phrase d'un lancé d'oreiller qui avait atterri presque par miracle sur la tête de Kurt sans que je l'ai vraiment visé. Après avoir pris un air faussement offusqué, il me tendit le vêtement que je pris soin d'enfiler sans le chiffonner. Mon ami me fit m'assoir, les cheveux tirés en arrière, pour m'appliquer diverses crèmes. Il enchaina par un léger fond de teint. Il allait attaquer le gros du maquillage lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Je dus jeter un regard plus inquiet que je ne l'aurais voulu à la pendule car il leva les yeux au ciel avant de me sermonner.

- Rachel ! Ça doit faire une demi-heure que je suis sur ton cas ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra te chercher à 14h30 !

- Tu as raison...

Je venais de baisser les yeux, honteuse, lorsqu'on toqua à ma porte. C'était la voix de papa H.

- Ma chérie... C'est pour toi... Je peux entrer ?

Je m'attendais presque à voir Quinn passer la porte quand il l'ouvrit. Mais je fus surprise par un magnifique bouquet de lys blancs accompagnés d'une énorme boite de chocolats en forme de cœur. Mon père me jeta un regard amusé avant de me laisser les cadeaux et de sortir de ma chambre. Je pris la carte glissée entre les fleurs tout en respirant leur parfum. Puis j'ouvris la petite enveloppe pour reconnaitre l'écriture de Quinn.

_Rachel,_

_Il me semble savoir que tu connais bien le langage des fleurs, sais-tu ce que veulent dire les lys blancs ? Je me demande... Tu devrais chercher sinon, car le message que je te passe à travers ce bouquet vient de mon cœur._

_Tu devrais gouter les chocolats, ils sont végétaliens ! J'ai testé plusieurs chocolateries avant de trouver les meilleurs, j'espère qu'ils te plairont._

_Quinn_

Je me mis à sourire en lisant ce petit mot qu'elle m'avait destiné. L'attention me touchait, et bien évidemment, je savais ce que voulaient dire ces fleurs... Pureté des sentiments, beauté, peur, mais aussi ose m'aimer étaient autant de traductions qu'on pouvait leur trouver.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ces fleurs ?

Kurt s'était penché sur moi pour lire par dessus mon épaule et me lançait un regard interrogateur.

- Tu n'auras qu'à regarder sur internet !

Il haussa les sourcils, surprit de ma réaction, mais ne dit plus rien et commença à me maquiller en changeant radicalement de sujet. Il choisit de rendre mes yeux charbonneux et de me faire une bouche rouge pulpeuse. Le rendu était impressionnant, j'avais presque du mal à me reconnaitre dans le miroir. Kurt attaqua ensuite ma coiffure. Armé de mon fer à friser, il me fit de belles boucles homogènes qui tombaient en cascade autour de mon visage et me lissa consciencieusement la frange. Il avait fait l'équivalent d'un petit miracle. Une fois satisfait de son œuvre, il se tourna vers moi pour m'observer, en se touchant distraitement le menton.

- Parfait ! Je suis vraiment parfait ! Et du coup tu es absolument parfaite !

- Tu as fini de te lancer des fleurs ?

- Bonne idée ! D'ailleurs je vais me servir de ton bouquet pour donner un petit côté dramatique à la chose !

- Tu touches à mes Lys et je t'égorge Kurt ! Ami ou pas, ça sera une déclaration de guerre !

- Très bien madame la Diva, si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais me préparer chez moi !

Et il m'abandonna dans ma chambre, ne laissant derrière lui que la trace de son rire. Il était 15h30, il me restait donc une heure avant l'arrivée de Quinn.

La blonde fut d'une ponctualité étonnante, au moment précis où la trotteuse des secondes annonça 16h30, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Non pas que j'ai passé mon temps à fixer l'horloge... En fait si ! J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et papa L me crier de descendre. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je sortis de ma chambre pour commencer à descendre l'escalier. Elle était sur le seuil, radieuse. Elle portait une longue robe bleu nuit légèrement pailletée qui suivait ses courbes à la perfection. Je me mis à sourire en la voyant, elle me le rendit aussitôt. Mes yeux se perdaient dans les siens...

- Tu es magnifique Rachel...

Elle venait de le dire dans un souffle, comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour descendre les escaliers.

- Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux...

C'était papa L qui venait de se pencher sur moi pour m'embrasser.

- Passe une bonne soirée ma chérie. Et prends bien soin d'elle Quinn !

- Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à vous faire, j'en prendrai soin comme s'il s'agissait de mon cœur.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, et je compris qu'elle était plus sérieuse qu'elle ne le faisait croire. Elle s'excusa auprès de mes pères et me prit par la main pour me conduire jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle mit le contact et commença à nous conduire vers ma surprise.

Le trajet était agréable, Quinn conduisait lentement. Son Ipod laissait circuler une musique douce sans paroles dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Je me sentais bien, totalement apaisée.

- Tu as gouté les chocolats ?

- Non...

- Oh... Je vois...

Elle commençait à faire la moue, visiblement déçue.

- En fait, je me disais qu'il serait plus amusant de les gouter devant toi... Quand nous rentrerons ce soir.

Un magnifique sourire illumina son visage en m'entendant ajouter cette précision.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé les fleurs, elles étaient magnifiques.

- Je suis contente qu'elles t'aient plu...

- Le message qu'elles contenait aussi m'a fait énormément plaisir.

Cette fois-ci elle se mettait à rougir, concentrant son regard sur la route pour ne pas croiser mes yeux.

- On pourra en parler après ta surprise ? Parce qu'on est arrivée.

- D'accord...

En effet, nous étions arrivées, Quinn venait de se garer sur le parking de Mc Kinley.

- Maintenant, tu vas devoir me faire confiance…

Elle me souriait tendrement, mais cela ne me rassura pas du tout ! Mon malaise augmenta lorsqu'elle sortit un ruban doré. Elle me le noua autour des yeux et mon monde devint plus que sons et sensations physiques. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et un vent froid se faufiler dans l'habitacle, me faisant frissonner. La portière se referma dans un claquement sonore et je dus attendre quelques minutes que Quinn fasse le tour pour m'ouvrir. Elle ouvrit la porte et posa doucement sa main sur la mienne. Chaque sensation était exaltée par la perte de ma vue. Elle caressa le dos de ma main un moment avant de l'attraper. Je sentis son parfum plus proche. Elle venait de se pencher pour me susurrer au creux de l'oreille.

- Il va falloir que tu me laisses te guider sans rien dire… Je ne voudrais pas avoir à me fâcher ce soir…

Sa voix était profonde, presque suave. Je sentis mes poils se hérisser sur ma nuque alors que son souffle effleurait ma peau. Je dus me contenter de hocher la tête en signe de compréhension tant j'avais peur que ma voix déraille sous l'émotion… Elle me guida avec douceur, soutenant mes bras d'une main sûre ou me prévenant lorsque je devais faire attention à une marche. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, elle m'aida à m'assoir.

- Rachel, je vais te laisser un moment, tu ne devras enlever le bandeau que quand je te le dirais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… D'accord ?

- Promis Quinn… Et je ne me fais pas de soucis, je te fais entièrement confiance…

Elle me chuchota un léger merci avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue, caressant l'autre d'une main tendre.

- Je vais faire vite…

Et puis, elle disparut. Je n'avais plus aucune conscience du temps qui passait, j'avais pu rester là à l'attendre aussi bien des heures que quelques secondes. Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient alors que ma surprise approchait. J'entendais vaguement quelques chuchotements, des pas précipités sur un sol en bois… Nous devions être dans l'auditorium… Je ne voyais pas d'autres endroits de Mc Kinley où l'on pouvait trouver des sièges aussi confortables !

J'entendis un cri de douleur. Suivi aussitôt d'un « chut » insistant. Et enfin, la voix de Quinn prit le dessus.

- C'est bon Rachel, tu peux enlever le bandeau !

Mes mains tremblaient, et il me fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour réussir à défaire le nœud qui retenait ma tête prisonnière. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le souffle me manqua. Nous étions bien dans l'auditorium, mais rien ne semblait pareil. Un grand rideau rose ondulait autour de la scène. De nombreux ballons en forme de cœur s'élevaient tout autour de moi. De petits rubans serpentaient en tombant du plafond . Et au fond de la scène, sur un grand écran, des photos de moi passaient les unes après les autres. Quinn me regarda, les yeux plein d'émotion avant de commencer.

-Rachel, je pense que les mots me manquent pour te dire à quel point je tiens à toi… Et tu as toujours mieux su comprendre les autres en chanson. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire, je vais chanter pour toi, en espérant que mes sentiments te toucheront… J'ai peut être vu les choses un peu grandes, mais je pense que rien n'est trop grand ou trop beau pour toi ! Alors maintenant, je vais te demander de m'écouter, car j'ai désespérément besoin que tu m'entendes !

Elle fit un signe à quelqu'un derrière moi, et en me retournant pour voir qui était là, je vis Artie penché sur un ordinateur relié au vidéo projecteur. J'eus à peine le temps de me tourner à nouveau vers la scène pour que mon visage laisse la place à mon nom, écrit en une multitude d'étoiles dorées sur un fond bleu nuit. Quinn attendit un instant que la musique se lance fixant le sol. Lorsque la première note résonna dans la salle, elle tourna son visage vers moi pour accrocher mon regard et ne plus le lâcher.

When these pillars get pulled down / **_Quand ces colonnes se seront écroulées_**  
>It will be you who wear the crown  **_Ce sera toi qui porteras la couronne_**  
>And I'll owe everything to you  **_Et je te devrai tout_**  
>Oh<p>

Brittany apparut derrière ma blonde, lançant un regard derrière le rideau avec insistance. Santana en sortit alors en s'élançant dans les bras de sa petite amie qui la fit s'envoler dans un pas de danse digne de Dirty-Dancing ! Puis Mike et Tina suivirent dans un même élan bien que leurs mouvements soient moins impressionnants ! Ce fût ensuite le tour de Sam et Mercedes, qui enchainaient quelques pas désordonnés. Et enfin Kurt, qui me souriait en tournoyant dans les bras de Blaine. Quinn continuait de chanter, presque immobile au milieu de la scène. Les autres se contentant de faire parfois les chœurs derrière elle.

How much pain has cracked your soul ? / **_Combien de maux ont fissuré ton âme ?_**  
>How much love would make you whole ? ** _Combien d'amour pourrait te rendre entière ?_**  
>You're my guiding lightning strike ** _Tu es l'éclair brillant qui me guide_**

I can't find the words to say / **_Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour le dire_**  
>They're overdue  **_Ils mettent du temps à venir_**  
>I'd travel half the world to say ** _Je traverserais la moitié de la Terre pour te dire_**  
>I belong to you  **_Que je t'appartiens_**  
>Oh<p>

La chanson continuait, et chacun bougeait avec grâce, chaque mouvement avait été réfléchi pour obtenir une harmonie parfaite, me laissant embrasser la scène d'un regard sans jamais avoir à quitter Quinn des yeux.

And she attacks me like a Leo / **_Et elle m'attaque comme un Lion_**  
>When my heart is split like Rio  **_Quand mon cœur est déchiré comme Rio_**  
>But I assure you my debts are real  **_Et je t'assure que je te suis vraiment redevable_**

But I can't find the words to say /** _Mais je_ _n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour le dire_**  
>When I'm confused  **_Quand je suis troublé_**  
>I'd travel half the world to say  **_Je traverserais la moitié de la Terre pour te dire_**  
>You are my mu...  **_Que tu es ma mu..._**

Les danseurs disparurent comme ils étaient arrivés, tels des ombres, et Quinn se retrouva seule au milieu de l'estrade. Sa voix s'était adoucie, devenant encore plus touchante, alors que la musique disparaissait progressivement.

Ah! Réponds  
>Réponds à ma tendresse<br>Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse  
>Réponds à ma tendresse<br>Réponds à ma tendresse  
>Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse<p>

Oh Hmm

Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse  
>Réponds à ma tendresse<br>Réponds à ma tendresse  
>Ah Verse-moi l'ivresse<p>

I belong / **_Je t'appartiens_**  
>I belong to you alone!  **_Je t'appartiens à toi seule_**

Oh  
>... use<p>

I can't find the words to say / **_Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour le dire_**  
>They're overdue  **_Ils mettent du temps à venir_**  
>I'd travel half the world to say **_ Je traverserais la moitié de la Terre pour te dire_**  
>I belong to you  **_Que je t'appartiens_**  
>Oh<p>

La dernière note venait de passer ses lèvres, et nous étions maintenant parfaitement seules dans l'auditorium. Des larmes avaient commencé à couler de mes yeux sous l'émotion. La blonde descendit de l'estrade d'un pas sûr. Elle ne prit pas longtemps à me rejoindre au premier rang pour se pencher sur moi et essuyer mes larmes d'une main tremblante. Sa voix était elle plus assurée, ce qui permit de conserver la magie de cet instant.

- Rach… Je pense que tu as compris qui était ton admirateur secret… Ou plutôt ton admiratrice…

- Quinn…

-Chut, ne dis rien, laisses moi finir…

Ses yeux étaient humides sans pour autant laisser ses larmes couler et sa voix commençait à trembler.

-J'ai rêvé de ce moment pendant des années… Depuis que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que quelque chose avait changé en moi. Et puis tu m'as pris Finn, et je n'ai plus pu me contrôler ! J'étais jalouse, non pas de toi, mais de lui ! Il pouvait t'embrasser, te prendre dans ses bras ou te réconforter… Il pouvait faire toutes ces choses qui m'étaient interdites… Je n'ai pas été quelqu'un de bien à cette période…

- Je m'en fiche Quinn, je ne t'en veux pas…

- Je sais… Tu n'en veux jamais à personne… C'est surement pour ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… Il a fallu que je me retrouve aux pieds du mur pour que je réagisse et que je réponde au Gardénia que tu m'avais offert par l'intermédiaire de Finn ! En fait il a fallu que tu sois sur le point de te marier pour que la peur cesse de me paralyser et me fasse avancer…

- Tu le savais…

- Oui, je l'ai appris à Noël, après qu'il t'ait offert la truie à engraisser, il est venu me voir paniquer pour que je le conseille sur la manière de se rattraper… Et il a tout avoué !

- Alors l'étoile et le bijou, c'était ton idée ?

- Oh que non ! Je l'ai envoyé paitre ! Je crois que c'est Santana qui lui a dit pout les boucles d'oreilles… Mais tu m'as encore coupée.

Je souris timidement, sachant qu'elle avait raison… Je lui avais fait passer le gardénia sans penser qu'elle comprendrait un jour… Oui, j'avais eu conscience que je la voulais, mais je m'étais persuadée que ça ne serait jamais réciproque, et je m'étais résignée à me contenter de Finn… Mais là, tout changeait !

- Rachel, je t'ai dit que je te proposerai quelqu'un qui pourrait remplacer Finn, quelqu'un qui saurait t'aimer pour tout ce que tu es, et qui t'aiderait à t'épanouir sur les planches de Broadway en ne cessant jamais de t'encourager ! Et c'est ce que j'ai fait… Rachel, je t'aime, et je t'ai toujours aimée. Si l'on pense à tout ce que nous avons vécu, je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Alors si tu acceptais de quitter Finn pour me donner ma chance, tu ferais de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde, et je te promets que je prendrai soin de ton cœur comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand trésor qui puisse exister.

- OUI !

Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de réfléchir ou de comprendre ma réponse. J'avais déjà sauté sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser avidement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quinn POV**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle s'était jetée sur moi pour m'embrasser. Rachel Berry était en train de m'embrasser ! Autant dire que j'étais au paradis. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes étaient pressées contre les miennes. J'avais fermé les yeux de plaisir, savourant chaque sensation, bien consciente de la patience dont j'avais du faire preuve pour obtenir ce privilège. Mais j'en voulais plus, j'avais dangereusement envie de savourer tout le corps de Rachel ! Mais je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, je voulais profiter de chaque instant, et les rendre magiques pour elle. Je finis par me dégager de son étreinte.

- On devrait peut-être profiter du repas avant qu'il ne refroidisse…

- C'est toi qui dirige ce soir. Me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je me mis à rougir violemment en l'entendant, sa voix était… Tout simplement trop… Sexy ! Je la pris par la main pour la guider sur la scène avant de l'abandonner pour aller chercher le panier dans lequel se trouvait le repas que j'avais préparé. J'avais passé des heures dans ma cuisine à couper, éplucher, mélanger, et cuire toutes sortes d'ingrédients. Je n'étais pas une cuisinière née, mais j'avais fait des efforts pour la surprendre. Je fis voler la nappe pour la déposer sur le sol avant d'ajouter une armée de coussins. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour s'installer et trouva vite une place confortable en un rien de temps. Elle attendit patiemment que j'étale les mets sur le tissu.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Oui, je voulais essayer de faire comme tes pères… C'est la première fois que je cuisinais végétalien, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop mauvais.

Elle prit une première bouchée de tarte aux légumes et ouvrit de grands yeux !

- Mais Quinn ! C'est excellent ! On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !

- Merci…

Le feu venait de me monter aux joues ce qui la fit rire… Elle détendit l'ambiance d'une ou deux blagues et parla avec douceur pendant tout le repas. Lorsque nos estomacs nous crièrent de les laisser en paix, nous n'avions pas mangé la moitié de ce que j'avais préparé. Elle me regarda un instant.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai prévu de faire un peu plus briller tes yeux !

Je me surpris moi-même avec cette réplique, mais je pris mon temps pour l'emmener s'assoir dans les gradins.

- Regarde l'écran…

Je partis lancer la vidéo avant de venir vite me rassoir à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque les premières images apparurent. J'avais recherché tous les passages des films de Barbra qui l'avaient particulièrement émue quand nous avions passé notre nuit à regarder sa filmographie. Après quelques minutes, je me suis penchée pour lui murmurer.

- Comme tu peux le voir, finalement il ne m'aura pas fallu dix ans pour pouvoir la regarder à nouveau.

Elle se tourna vers moi, au bord des larmes et posa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'écran. Elle me prit la main et murmura.

- Je t'aime Q… Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé Finn…

Je venais d'atteindre le comble du bonheur !

Rachel passa l'heure de film collée contre moi. Elle avait glissé doucement de son siège jusqu'à se retrouver presque sur mes genoux. Je pris le temps de ranger le projecteur d'Artie ainsi que mon nécessaire à pique-nique avant de retourner à ma voiture, Rachel accrochée à mon bras. Le trajet se fit en silence, aucune de nous ne voulant briser la magie de cet instant. Après avoir garé ma voiture dans l'allée de Rachel, je pris le temps de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée avant de se tourner vers moi. J'avais la gorge nouée, je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait demain, tout ce que je savais c'était que je l'aimais, et que j'aimais encore plus ces moments intimes que nous avions partagés ces derniers jours. Intérieurement je me mis à paniquer à l'idée que je me sois tout imaginée, que le lendemain elle serait accrochée au bras de Finn, et que je serais seule, avec pour tout réconfort l'épaule de Santana... Mais elle planta ses yeux dans les miens, et je pus y lire la même détresse que celle qui me traversait. Alors elle lâcha la poigné pour enrouler ses bras autour de ma nuque, attirant mon visage plus près du sien jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un baiser lent, dans lequel passaient toutes les émotions que nous avions retenues trop longtemps. Je mis une main dans ses cheveux pour prolonger le contact, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire sourire. Puis, avec ma main libre, je pris appui sur sa hanche pour coller son corps au mien. Je voulais sentir sa chaleur qui me faisait penser que je n'étais plus seule. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle ! Je la sentis encore sourire en sentant ce geste presque possessif. Et tout doucement, elle a attrapé ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la mordiller. Je dus retenir le gémissement qui montait dans ma gorge, j'adorais cette douce torture. Elle relâcha son emprise, reposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai croisé ses yeux mutins au moment où elle a forcé la barrière de mes lèvres pour approfondir notre baiser. Nos langues se mêlaient maintenant avec délice, et il fût vain d'essayer encore de retenir les gémissements qui sortaient tous seuls de mon corps, créant une douce harmonie avec ceux de la petite brune contre moi. Mon emprise sur ses cheveux se fit plus forte, notre baiser devint moins doux, plus précipité. Il ne s'agissait plus de tendresse, mais d'un désir trop longtemps refoulé, d'un besoin presque sauvage de sentir l'autre nous appartenir.

J'étais presque à bout de souffle lorsque Rachel mit fin à notre étreinte en posant son front sur le mien, cherchant elle aussi sa respiration. Elle haleta un moment en me regardant dans les yeux avant de pouvoir dire ce qu'elle voulait me demander depuis que nous étions arrivées devant chez elle.

- Quinn... Reste...

Ma réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Oui...

Nos lèvres se rencontraient déjà à nouveau pour mon plus grand plaisir, mais ce baiser là fût bien plus court. Car déjà Rachel ouvrait la porte pour me trainer à l'intérieur.

- Je commençais à me demander si vous n'alliez pas passer la nuit sur le perron !

C'était Leroy qui me regardait avec un clin d'œil.

- Dépêchez-vous de monter que je puisse regarder mon émission tranquille !

- Bonne nuit papas !

- Bonne nuit ma puce...

- Bonne nuit Leroy, Hiram...

- Bonne nuit Quinn.

Les pères de Rachel m'avaient traitée avec douceur, j'avais presque l'impression de faire partie de cette famille, et j'aimais l'idée que c'était un peu vrai maintenant que leur fille et moi sortions ensemble. La brunette me tira par le bras hors de la pièce. Nous montions les escaliers lorsque j'entendis Leroy dire à son mari.

- Je me dis que c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'insonoriser la chambre de Rachel... Je ne suis pas sur que nous pourrions dormir cette nuit sinon !

Rachel s'arrêta dans son ascension pour me regarder, elle aussi l'avait entendu. Nous nous mimes soudain à rire ! Oui, les pères de la brunette n'étaient pas dupes ! Mais visiblement, ils n'avaient rien contre notre relation non plus ! Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait être encore plus heureux que je ne l'avais déjà été pendant cette soirée, pourtant, c'était bien le cas ! Je venais encore de franchir un nouveau seuil du bonheur !

Rachel referma la porte derrière nous, n'oubliant pas de passer un tour de clé, bien que vu la réaction de Leroy, il y ait peu de chances que l'on vienne nous déranger... Un instant plus tard, je me retrouvais plaquée contre le mur, les mains de Rachel se baladant déjà sur mon ventre alors que sa bouche partait à la découverte de mon cou. Ses caresses étaient précises et efficaces, elle savait exactement où me toucher pour me faire gémir sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Elle était plus entreprenante que je ne l'aurais pensé, et bientôt, ses mains montèrent jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de répondre à ses assauts en m'accrochant à ses reins comme à ma vie. Finalement elle poussa un grognement rauque avant de me tirer vers le lit. Elle me fit tomber au dessus d'elle sur le matelas. Ses yeux étaient presque suppliants, et je me fis un devoir de la libérer d'un baiser passionné, nos langues se retrouvèrent comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Mes mains parcourraient avidement son corps, traçant la ligne partant de sa hanche jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il était bien trop tard pour que je puisse m'arrêter. Je ne le pouvais plus, mais je ne le voulais pas plus ! Voir le corps de Rachel se tendre sous chacune de mes caresses était bien plus jouissif que tout ce que j'avais pu vivre dans ma vie. J'étais prise dans une espèce d'ivresse qui me faisait perdre la tête. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de son corps contre le mien, de son souffle sur ma peau, du son de sa voix à mon oreille et du goût de ses lèvres... Elle était devenue mon univers.

La brunette fit glisser la fermeture de ma robe avant de la tirer vers le bas pour découvrir ma poitrine, maintenant uniquement cachée par un fin soutien-gorge en dentèle bleu. Elle dégagea son visage pour m'observer un instant avant de plonger la tête vers mes seins, embrassant la peau tendre en dégrafant le dernier vestige de tissu qui les cachait. J'étais assise sur elle, embrassant le haut de sa tête aussi bien que je le pouvais entre les vagues de plaisir qui commençaient à s'immiscer en moi. Je ne tins bientôt plus et finis par m'éloigner pour enlever définitivement ma robe alors qu'elle ôtait la sienne sans me lâcher des yeux. Mon corps s'enflamma en sentant ces yeux si pénétrants posés sur moi. Elle m'agrippa de nouveau pour m'emprisonner d'un baiser, mes mains glissèrent dans son dos jusqu'à trouver l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge noir. En un instant, le morceau de tissu vola dans la pièce pour rejoindre le reste de nos vêtements. Il n'y avait pas de gêne entre nous, seulement un désir plus ardent à chaque seconde... Nos caresses se précisaient à mesure que nous apprenions à connaitre le corps de l'autre. Nos lèvres s'égaraient sur la peau si douce de l'autre, frôlant, embrassant, ou même mordant pour mieux goûter au plaisir que nous découvrions. Et puis nos mains glissèrent, rencontrant l'humidité obsédante de celle que nous aimions. Les gémissements devinrent des cris, les vagues de plaisir des orgasmes, et pour la première fois, nous fîmes l'amour ensemble, dans ce lit que nous apprendrions à apprécier comme le notre.

La soirée passa sans qu'aucune de nous ne se lasse du corps de l'autre. Nous avions passé des heures à apprécier cette intimité nouvelle faisant l'amour sans interruption. Et puis, sans avoir à nous concerter, nous nous sommes endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais en paix avec moi même.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rachel POV**

Me réveiller dans les bras de Quinn pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours avait pour moi un goût de bonheur sans fin. Nous n'avions pas cours de la mâtiné, et je pouvais donc profiter de la belle blonde endormie contre mon cœur. Dans les bras de Morphée, elle semblait si paisible que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder. Sa respiration était calme, il était rare de la voir aussi détendue. Je ne savais pas combien de temps avait passé avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux en me souriant. Je me suis immédiatement penchée pour l'embrasser, ses lèvres m'avaient étrangement manqué alors que nous n'avions arrêté nos baisers que quelques heures plus tôt.

- Bonjour belle au bois dormant...

- Hey... Bonjour ma princesse charmante...

Sa remarque ajoutée à sa petite voix ensommeillée, me firent rire légèrement. J'aimais me réveiller à ses côtés.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de se lever... Mais même en se dépêchant, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te lâcher assez vite pour que tu ailles chercher de quoi te changer chez toi...

J'avais pris un air faussement sérieux et elle me répondit par un sourire presque machiavélique.

- J'ai des vêtements de rechange dans ma voiture... Je les avais juste pris au cas où... Je n'avais pas envie de me ramener au lycée dans ton horrible petit short rouge et même si je m'assume, je ne me voyais pas me balader dans les couloirs avec le t-shirt "Gay Pride" de ton père !

Mon air offusqué ne l'avait visiblement pas touché, car elle se mit à rire en m'embrassant à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de se décoller l'une de l'autre en fait, nous sommes descendues pour prendre un petit-déjeuner frugal. Mes pères étaient déjà partis travailler, mais un petit mot attira mon attention.

_Les filles,_

_J'espère que vous avez bien dormi ! Ne soyez pas en retard en cours ! Rachel, Hiram t'a préparé quelques petits trucs pour le petit-déjeuner... Quinn, je t'autorise à piocher dans ma réserve personnelle de résistant à l'invasion végétalienne ! Alors profite de cet honneur !_

_Je pense que nous nous reverrons beaucoup maintenant Quinn, saches que tu fais déjà un peu partie de la famille... N'hésite pas à passer, même quand Rachel n'est pas là, la porte te sera toujours ouverte !_

_Je vous embrasse toute les deux..._

_Leroy, Papa L._

Je tendis le bout de papier à Quinn pour qu'elle le lise à son tour, un sourire ému s'étala sur son visage et il me sembla même voir une larme poindre au coin de ses yeux. En lisant le mot de mon père, une autre lettre me revint à l'esprit...

- Quinn ?

- Mmh ?

- La lettre dans mon livre d'Histoire... C'était...

- Oui, c'était moi.

Elle me sourit malicieusement et mon cœur rata un battement.

- Mais l'écriture... Tu...

- Rach... J'ai fait de la calligraphie pendant des années ! Alors quand je m'applique vraiment, on ne reconnait plus mon écriture...

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent un peu plus en place alors que je hochais la tête d'un air convaincu.

Nous avions pris notre temps pour nous préparer, savourant chaque seconde en compagnie de l'autre. Je nous faisais l'impression d'un jeune couple de mariées ! Ce qui n'était pas du tout désagréable ! Quinn nous emmena au lycée au volant de sa voiture. Lorsqu'elle se gara, je finis par me décider à lui parler...

- Quinn...

- Oui Rach ?

- Je vais partir devant... Il faut que je rompe avec Finn avant qu'il ne nous voit... C'est un gars bien, je n'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir plus que nécessaire...

- Ok, je comprends...

- Je t'aime ! Vraiment !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Miss Rachel Berry !

Je sortis de la voiture après lui avoir laissé un dernier baiser... Il fallait que je trouve mon fiancé !

Ça devait bien faire dix minutes que Finn trainait dans mes pattes en me suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner comme ça, j'avais beau lui avoir dit que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, et que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, il refusait de comprendre, s'obstinant à croire que j'allais changer d'avis dans la seconde.

- Mais Rachel ! Tu m'aimes, tu ne peux pas le nier ! Je veux dire, tu m'as bien promis de m'épouser, ça veut dire quelque chose non ?

- C'était une erreur Finn, j'étais désespérée par mon absence de réponse de NYADA alors j'ai dit oui sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais... Mais je refuse de te mentir ! J'aime quelqu'un d'autre et nous sommes ensemble ! Je ne peux pas rester avec toi !

Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver ! J'aurais largement préféré qu'il aille s'enfermer dans un coin pour pleurer, je me serais sentie mal un moment, mais pas aussi fatiguée que par son harcèlement !

- C'est qui ? Dis-le-moi au moins ! Avec qui est-ce que tu sors ?

- Je...

Les mots se perdirent dans ma gorge, je ne savais pas si je pouvais le dire... Bien sûr j'étais fière de sortir avec Quinn, mais peut-être qu'elle n'était pas prête à sortir du placard... Et je devais respecter ça...

- C'est Puck ? C'est ça ? Il n'a jamais pu s'empêcher de me voler mes copines !

- Arrête un peu Finn ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas lui !

- ALORS QUI ?

Il s'était mis à hurler dans les couloirs, s'approchant dangereusement de moi pour m'agripper les épaules ! J'étais pétrifiée, il me faisait peur... Et il se rapprochait dangereusement, bientôt il serait assez prêt pour me plaquer contre un casier... Je me mis à fermer les yeux en priant intérieurement pour qu'il se calme. Mais la pression que je sentis contre mon épaule et qui m'entraina en arrière n'était définitivement pas la sienne... Elle était bien trop douce... Je rouvris les yeux pour voir Quinn qui me protégeait de son corps, faisant un rempart entre lui et moi...

- Tu as un problème avec Rachel, Finn ?

Son ton était tranchant, presque cruel.

- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas Quinn ! Dégage de là !

- Je crois au contraire que ça me regarde ! Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés alors que tu menaces MA petite-amie !

Oh mon Dieu ! Elle l'avait dit ! Ou plutôt elle l'avait hurlé dans un couloir bondé ! Je faillis pleurer de joie sur le moment... Mais j'avais bien trop peur de la réaction de Finn pour cela. Ce dernier pourtant ne semblait pas avoir compris ses mots et continuait d'argumenter sur le fait que j'étais en train de le plaquer pour Puck. La blonde finit par lever les yeux au ciel avant de m'agripper les épaules pour m'embrasser. C'était un baiser doux et rassurant comme elle seule savait les faire. Néanmoins je vis clairement ses yeux lancer des éclairs à Finn alors que ses lèvres se dégageaient des miennes. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter davantage, car une main venait de se poser sur l'épaule du géant brun, et elle n'avait rien d'amical. Santana était en train de le ramener brutalement à la réalité d'une pression douloureuse sur le muscle entre sa nuque et son épaule, en lui lançant son plus beau sourire.

- Tu as un problème avec ça Finnocence ?

La menace était à peine voilée, et Finn finit par faire demi-tour en secouant la tête l'air dépité. S'il ne m'avait pas fait aussi peur, j'aurais presque eu pitié de lui...

- Bon les concierges on dégage le couloir ! Y'a rien à voir ! Et si vous ne bougez pas vos culs de là assez vite, je vais vous montrer comment on aide les gens à dégager à Lima Heights Adjacent !

Santana lança un dernier clin d'œil à Quinn en faisant partir les élèves trop curieux, nous laissant bientôt seules toutes les deux en face des casiers.

- Je t'aime Quinn...

- Moi aussi je t'aime Rach...

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, après 7 chapitres de longueurs hétéroclites, cette story s'achève !<strong>

**Je pourrais écrire d'autres chapitres mais je préfère me concentrer sur Je suis une Légion... Néanmoins, si vous voulez une suite, il y aura possibilité ! (Mais faudra pas s'attendre à du rapide xD)**

**Laissez vos reviews (ça fait toujours plaisir =P) pour me dire si quelque chose ne va pas ou plus simplement pour commenter l'histoire elle-même ! ;)**

**À bientôt dans une autre Story ! =D**

**PS : Oui, le jeu de mots du titre est honteux ! =O**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise ! La suite est arrivée ! Dites merci à ma beta Hana (au passage t'as intérêt à commenter ! =O) qui se plaignait qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'update dernièrement et à qui j'ai décidé de faire un cadeau en écrivant ce chap dans son dos ! Donc, enjoy ma petite Hana ! =D**

**Pour répondre à vos com, et bien oui, c'est un genre très différent de JsuL car je voulais me changer les idées tout simplement !**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn POV<strong>

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi quand j'avais pris l'épaule de Rachel pour la tirer vers moi. Finn était clairement devenu hors de contrôle lorsqu'elle l'avait plaqué… Sûrement trop de ruptures pour quelqu'un d'autre… Moi pour Puck ou Sam, Rachel pour Puck (encore et toujours), Jesse et maintenant moi… C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter… Et dès lors qu'il avait commencé à hausser le ton, j'avais vu Rachel se tasser comme si elle espérait pouvoir devenir encore plus petite et disparaitre. Elle avait ensuite fermé les yeux en le voyant avancer vers elle, et c'était là que j'avais craqué. Je n'avais pas prévu de faire mon Coming-Out aussi vite, mais il l'avait bien fallu ! En quoi la dénomination « MA copine » avait-elle pu se révéler assez flou dans sa tête de benêt pour qu'il pense qu'elle le plaquait pour Puck ? Elle était à moi et à personne d'autre ! Je refusais même qu'on puisse l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre, d'autant plus s'il s'agissait d'un homme ! Alors oui, j'avais embrassé Rach en publique et j'avais clairement marqué mon territoire ! Personne à Mc Kinley High n'oserait plus en douter !

Il n'y avait qu'un léger problème dans l'histoire, tout le monde était au courant… Et ce n'était pas spécialement un fait dont j'aurai du me vanter dans un lycée aux mentalités aussi étriquées… Les slushies seraient plus nombreux, et il faudrait faire avec ! À moins que je ne remonte dans l'échelle sociale, à l'instar de Santana ! Si elle avait pu traverser tout ça et rester la cheerio la plus populaire de l'école, alors j'y arriverai ! Il fallait que je rentre de nouveau dans l'équipe de Sue ! Mais pas maintenant… Pour l'instant j'étais seule avec ma petite amie dans un couloir vide grâce à l'intervention de ma meilleure amie. Ce qui pouvait se résumer par les grands yeux de Rach rivés sur moi.

- Je t'aime Quinn...

Mon cœur manqua de rater un battement. Elle me l'avait déjà dit plusieurs fois, mais j'avais l'impression que je ne m'y habituerai jamais. Un sourire s'étirait toujours plus sur mes lèvres quand elle me répétait ces mots. On ne pouvait pas imaginer plus heureuse que moi !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Rach...

J'avais mis tout mon cœur dans ces quelques mots, je les avais presque chuchotés, les yeux assombris par le désir que je ressentais à cet instant. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras et elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je sentis un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres tout contre ma peau avant qu'elle ne commence à l'embrasser. Je sentis instantanément une petite flamme grandir dans mon bas ventre alors que mon corps s'habituait déjà à cette proximité. J'en voulais plus, et je le voulais maintenant. Je pris ses épaules pour la repousser juste assez pour décoller se lèvres de ma nuque et les emprisonner avec les miennes. Sans attendre, je l'ai poussé de tout mon corps contre les casiers pour accentuer la sensation de son être contre moi. Mes mains prirent ce chemin qu'elles connaissaient déjà par cœur sous son t-shirt pour caresser la peau si tendre de son ventre. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et je revins presque douloureusement à moi. Après une lutte intérieure qui me sembla durer une éternité, je réussi à me séparer d'elle pour poser mon front contre le sien, haletante.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on évite trop de promiscuité au lycée… Parce que je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à me retenir de te faire l'amour au milieu du couloir Rach...

J'entendis son rire léger résonner délicieusement dans mon oreille avant qu'elle n'ajoute en se passant la main dans les cheveux, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie que tu te retiennes…

Mon regard quitta son visage le temps de regarder l'heure sur l'horloge. Midi dix… Nous n'avions pas cours avant treize heures mais Rach avait voulu venir plus tôt pour régler l'affaire Finn… Et tout le monde devait être enfermé dans la cafétéria… Cela nous laissait cinquante minutes de libre… Mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur une Rachel rougissante qui me fixait maintenant avec perplexité. Je pris sa main dans la mienne avant de la tirer vers le vestiaire des cheerios. Comme je m'en doutais, l'endroit était désert, je savais par Santana que personne ne viendrait ici avant quatorze heures pour l'entrainement ! Cette salle avait plusieurs avantages, elle ne comportait aucune fenêtre et pouvait se fermer de l'intérieur. Autant dire qu'à ce moment précis, cette pièce était tout ce dont je rêvais.

Une fois rentrée, je m'étais retournée vers Rachel pour la plaquer contre la porte fermée. Alors que mes lèvres reprenaient possession des siennes avec empressement, ma main droite vint à la rencontre du verrou pour nous enfermer. La petite brune sentie mon mouvement, et poussa un gémissement quand elle comprit mon intention. Nous étions seules, avec presque une heure devant nous, dans un lieu où personne ne pourrait venir nous déranger. J'avais envie d'elle comme jamais, cette possessivité que j'avais ressentie après l'intervention de Finn ne m'avait pas lâchée. J'avais besoin de me prouver qu'elle était mienne. Ma langue passa la barrière de ses lèvres sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Dès l'instant où je sentis sa langue rencontrer la mienne, mes gémissements firent écho aux siens et mon corps la colla un peu plus contre la porte. Ses mains s'étaient glissées dans mes cheveux pour approfondir le baiser alors que les miennes reprenaient la place qu'elles avaient laissées, sous son t-shirt, quelques minutes plus tôt. Respirer devenait difficile, et penser tout bonnement impossible ! Plus, toujours plus, je voulais la sentir frissonner contre moi comme la nuit dernière, entendre sa voix atteindre de nouvelles notes alors que l'orgasme la fauchait, goûter chaque repli de son corps, je voulais tout. Et c'était ce qu'elle me donnait. Ses yeux, assombris par le désir, me suppliaient de la toucher plus, d'assouvir mes pulsions et d'unir nos deux corps. Sans me détacher de son regard, ma main droite remonta un peu plus avant de glisser dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge alors que la deuxième tirait férocement sur son t-shirt pour le lui ôter. Un battement de cœur plus tard, elle n'était plus vêtue que de son éternelle jupe à carreaux et ma bouche avait déjà fait sa route jusqu'à son sein. Je l'entendis gémir un peu plus.

- Q… Quinn…

Ma langue arrêta de jouer avec son mamelon le temps de lui répondre en soufflant contre sa peau.

-C'est de ta faute Rach… Si tu n'avais pas dit ça… Maintenant je ne peux plus revenir en arrière…

Elle prit ma tête en coupe dans ses mains et la remonta pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens avec sérieux.

-Oh mais je te rassure… Je t'interdis strictement d'arrêter !

Elle attrapa alors le col de ma chemise pour inverser nos positions et me plaquer contre le mur avec empressement. Avant que j'aie pu m'habituer à cette inversion des rôles, la brunette avait déjà défait tous les boutons, fait tomber mon vêtement au sol et défait la fermeture éclaire de ma jupe. Ses lèvres se posèrent avidement sur les miennes et sa main glissa entre mes jambes en même temps que sa langue entrait dans ma bouche, étouffant mon cri de surprise. Sa main commença à s'activer contre mon centre, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retenir de crier. Sa langue se mêlait délicieusement à la mienne et mes mains plongèrent d'elles-mêmes dans sa chevelure pour l'empêcher de lâcher mes lèvres. J'avais désespérément besoin de la sentir contre moi, sur moi, en moi ! Bon bassin bougeait à un rythme erratique en tentant de suivre les mouvements de Rachel entre mes jambes. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son corps pour rejoindre ses seins et je la sentis gémir contre mes lèvres. Mes mains continuèrent leur chemin plus bas, jusqu'à lui ôter aussi sa jupe avant d'agripper férocement ses fesses en réponse à ses assauts. Elle se détacha de nouveau de mes lèvres pour me murmurer en soufflant doucement dessus.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir si facilement Quinn ! Pour l'instant c'est moi qui décide !

Elle finit sa phrase sur un sourire satisfait en glissant presque violemment ses doigts en moi. Plus rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de crier alors que je la sentais découvrir mon intimité avec avidité. Mes mains s'accrochaient désespérément à son dos comme pour m'assurer qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas. Mais ce geste était bien vain, car elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'arrêter. Ses doigts bougeaient doucement contre mes parois, m'arrachant à chaque fois un nouveau gémissement. Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture, elle trouva enfin le point sensible qu'elle cherchait avec tant d'application et commença à jouer avec. Ma respiration se fit plus difficile alors que mon orgasme se rapprochait. Elle appuya plus fort et plus vite, entament un délicieux mouvement de va-et-vient pour revenir s'en occuper avec plus d'insistance. Mes muscles commencèrent à se contracter et mes mains remontèrent dans ses cheveux pour diriger son visage, jusque là occupé à embrasser ma nuque, vers le mien. La puissance de l'orgasme qui me faucha quand mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens n'avait absolument rien de comparable avec tout ce que j'avais pu vivre avant.

Les lèvres de Rachel se posèrent doucement sur les miennes. Je commençais tout juste à émerger de l'extase qui venait de me brouiller la vue. J'avais glissé le long de la porte pour me retrouver assise, le dos au mur. Rachel m'avait suivit dans ma chute et était maintenant à genoux au dessus de moi. Un sourire étira mes lèvres encore emprisonnées par les siennes, il était temps que je lui rende la faveur. Et un puissant gémissement sortit de ses lèvres lorsque mes doigts entrèrent en elle sans autre préliminaire.

Notre petite séance dans les vestiaires avait duré plus de temps que prévu, et nous avions du nous séparer en courant pour rejoindre nos classes respectives. Santana rigola en me voyant entrer dans la salle en dérapant au moment où la cloche sonnait. Je pris ma place habituelle à côté d'elle pour suivre notre ennuyeux cours d'anglais. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes à ma voisine pour se lasser de notre professeur et se tourner vers moi.

-Q, sachant que tu es arrivé au lycée avec une heure d'avance, es-ce que je pourrai savoir ce qui t'a occupé assez longtemps pour que tu manques d'arriver en retard en Anglais ?

Son sourire carnassier indiquait clairement qu'elle savait très bien la raison de mon arrivée sportive.

-Si on pouvait éviter de parler de ça San, ça m'arrangerait !

-Et bien pas moi ! Je veux connaitre tous les détails croustillants de ta vie sexuelle avec Berry ! Et si tu es sage, tu auras le droit à un résumé de ma dernière soirée avec Brittany !

Son clin d'œil me fit lever les yeux au ciel, Santana ne changerait jamais ! Elle avait besoin de me provoquer en espérant réussir à me gêner. Mais il lui en faudrait plus !

-Oh, tu veux parler d'hier soir dans les coulisses de l'auditorium ?

Le visage de Santana se transforma sous la surprise, et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-Que… Comment… ?

-Non mais tu pensais vraiment que je pourrai vous rater en rangeant le pique nique ? Même sans vous voir, je vous ai clairement entendu… Tu ne t'étais pas demandé pourquoi les clés étaient restées sur la porte de la salle ?

La latina se mit à bougonner en regardant son livre de cours avec un intérêt renouvelé.

-D'ailleurs, tu serais gentille de ranger l'auditorium cet après-midi et de me rendre les clés demain matin pour que je puisse les redonner à Mr Shue !

Elle grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un oui avant de changer de conversation.

-Sinon ça va ? Je veux dire, avec ce qui s'est passé avec Finn et tout…

-Je pense que Rach a été plus marqué que moi par Finn… Après tout, elle devait l'épouser…

-Oui mais toi Q ?

-Pour l'instant oui, personne n'a eu le temps de me slusher… On verra demain…

Je lui souris tristement avant qu'elle ne me lance un regard sérieux.

-Hey Quinn ! Regarde-moi ! Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal, ni à Berry ni à toi ! Tu as ma parole que le premier crétin qui essayera de vous slusher aura à faire à toute l'escouade des cheerios !

-Parce que tu crois que je me laisserai faire ? Je ne suis petite plus la capitaine des Cheerleader, mais je reste Quinn Fabray !

-Et personne ne s'oppose à une Fabray… Chuchota la brune.

-Exactement !

Un sourire féroce étira mes lèvres. J'avais repris confiance en moi, et avec Santana à mes côtés, je savais que nous étions invincibles…

Je sortis de la salle d'anglais en compagnie de Santana avec cinq minutes d'avance pour attendre Rachel et Brittany devant la leur. Les deux jeunes filles sortirent peu de temps après que le sonnerie ait retentit visiblement en grande discussion. Lorsqu'elles nous virent, chacune d'elle sauta dans les bras de sa petite-amie qui la reçut avec joie. C'était étrange de les voir ensemble, je savais que la blonde n'avait jamais appréciée Rachel, mais visiblement elle faisait des efforts, surement pour me faire plaisir, et cela me touchait. Ma vie avait décidément changée dans le bon sens du terme, j'avais deux amies fantastiques et la plus adorable petite-amie du monde !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, une suite arrivera, ne vous inquiétez pas ! (je ne pourrai pas finir sur ça quand même ! XD) Mais je ne peux pas vous assurer quand... Je suis une Légion passe toujours en first ! ^^ En attendant, à vos com si vous voulez que ça vienne plus vite ! =O<strong>


End file.
